Petite cuisine du Shinigami
by Zif
Summary: Voici regroupées ici toutes les petites fics écrites pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers sur l'hypothétique couple formé par L et Raito...
1. la porte de l'âme

**Titre :** la porte de l'âme  
**Auteur :** Zif'

**Couple :** L / Raito Yagami  
**Fandom :** Death note  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème :** #01 regarde-moi  
**Disclaimer :** les persos appartiennent à Takeshi Obata ç.ç (s'arrache le cœur)

oooOOOooo

**La porte de l'âme**

Yagami Raito était fort mal à l'aise. Il était assis en face de Ryuuzaki (alias L), celui-ci lui ayant suggéré de prendre une tasse de thé.

Voilà quelques jours qu'il avait rejoint l'enquête sur Kira, et dans cette chambre d'hôtel où ils travaillaient avec les quelques membres de la police restants sur cette affaire, ils s'attelaient à la tache difficile de retrouver le deuxième Kira.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Ryuuzaki avait manifesté l'envie de prendre du thé et des gâteaux, tranquillement. Un quart d'heure qu'il avait sa tasse dans une main, son assiette sur laquelle trônait une part de tarte aux fraises dans l'autre. Un quart d'heure qu'il fixait Raito.

Le châtain gigota sur son fauteuil. Il détestait ce regard vide et sans reflet. Les yeux de Ryuuzaki ne trahissaient aucune émotion, aucune réflexion, rien, à part le néant. Parfois il se demandait si le brun ne se mettait pas simplement en veille, comme un automate grandeur nature angoissant.

Raito se focalisa encore plus sur les yeux. Il ne voyait plus que ces deux taches noires, éclipsant le reste du corps situé en face de lui. Comme hypnotisé.

Il essaya de savoir ce que pensait Ryuuzaki. Pensait-il seulement, dans l'instant présent ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Le brun semblait alors dépourvu de toute humanité, de toute vie, comme figé dans l'immobilité latente d'une réflexion trop forte qui l'aurait projeté dans une dimension méconnue de quiconque –sauf de lui. L'âme pouvait-elle quitter le corps dans des moments où les pensées suscitaient l'oubli total du corps, l'impression de dématérialisation où les sensations n'étaient plus ?

Raito prit peur : à ces réflexions, il voyait maintenant le corps de Ryuuzaki comme une poupée sans âme, cette dernière s'étant évaporée dans un ailleurs lointain.

Non pas qu'il ressentait une affection ou une sympathie particulières à l'égard du jeune homme, au contraire, mais s'il avait voulu le voir disparaître ç'aurait été d'une façon un peu moins effrayante –quoique les choses surnaturelles commençaient à être familières pour lui.

N'empêche qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'ankyloser. Il se demanda si le brun le suivrait des yeux s'il bougeait. Il s'amusa intérieurement, ses réflexions tournaient brutalement de la physique inter dimensionnelle à l'enfantillage. Il se leva pour aller chercher des feuilles, se resservit une tasse, regarda Ryuuzaki… et constata avec horreur que le regard du brun était toujours figé sur l'endroit qu'il avait laissé vide.

Il était mort ou quoi ?

Sérieusement ?

"-Ry… Ryuuzaki… youhouuuuu… tu me vois ? tu m'entends ? tu es encore parmi nous ? tu es ailleurs peut-être ? tu es coincé dans la quatrième dimension ?"

Pas de réponse. Raito serra le poing. Qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant avec ses bizarreries ! Il allait le frapper et…

Non, il ne pouvait pas le frapper ! Peut-être que c'était un test de Ryuuzaki pour voir s'il allait sortir de ses gonds à cette provocation ? Peut-être que le brun attendait que Raito le frappe, ce qui confirmerait ses doutes comme quoi il était Kira –la violence, les envies de meurtres, tout ça…

Raito savait que L le soupçonnait d'être Kira, puisqu'il lui avait dit.

S'il frappait Ryuuzaki, ce dernier penserait donc que Raito aurait nerveusement craqué face à la provocation, et donc que L le stressait, parce qu'il était Kira.

Mais s'il ne le frappait pas, L penserait que Raito aurait tout compris et s'empêcherait de le frapper juste pour montrer qu'il n'était pas Kira craquant nerveusement et réagissant à la provocation, parce qu'il était justement Kira tentant de le cacher.

S'il le frappait donc, il passerait pour Kira en train de se dire que s'il ne le frappait pas, c'est qu'il se retiendrait de le frapper pour ne pas montrer qu'il était Kira.

Mais s'il ne le frappait pas, il passerait pour Kira en train de se dire que s'il le frappait…

Yagami-san assista à l'étrange scène impliquant Ryuuzaki fixant d'un air effroyablement absent, tel que son esprit devait être en train de vagabonder dans les hautes sphères du fin fond du cosmos intersidéral des temps Anciens, et Raito, le menton dans la main, debout à côté de Ryuuzaki, l'air perdu dans une de ses réflexions dans lesquelles il finissait par se sortir soit en ricanant, soit en ronchonnant –il ne comprenait pas pourquoi par ailleurs.

D'un coup, il sursauta, voyant son fils entrer en mouvement.

Raito avait trouvé. L lui avait bien dit qu'il était le seul ami qu'il avait jamais eu ? D'accord, il allait jouer le rôle de l'ami inquiet.

Il se planta en face de Ryuuzaki, lui attrapa les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier en beuglant.

"-RYUUZAKI ! TU VAS BIEN ! Ryuuzaki, regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi vraiment au lieu de fixer le vide à travers moi !"

Le brun eut un léger tremblement et regarda Raito d'un air bovin.

"-Raito-kun… t'étais pas assis sur le fauteuil y a une seconde ?"

**FIN **


	2. Angine tonique

**Titre :** Angine tonique  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple :** L x Raito Yagami  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème :** #18 – « dites aaaah… »  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages ont été imaginés par Tsugumi Ohba et dessinés par Takeshi Obata… même si je suis super jalouse et que je voudrais les avoir rien que pour moi, c'est quand même grâce à ces deux génies qu'ils existent… donc je les respecte (les génies, passke les bishos je les mange XD) vv

oooooOOOOOooooo

**Angine tonique **

"-Ryuuzaki ! C'est moi, je suis rentré de la fac."  
"-…"  
"-Eh, Ryuuzaki…"

Raito contourna le fauteuil pour apercevoir son interlocuteur dans une posture des plus inhabituelles : le brun n'était pas recroquevillé comme il l'était toujours mais avachi, les jambes traînant par terre, les bras pendant de chaque côté des accoudoirs. Il semblait endormi.

Le châtain ne se fia pas aux apparences : il savait que même pour faire un somme, l'étrange personnage qu'était L gardait sa position fœtale assise.

Interloqué, il posa sa main sur le front du brun pour constater qu'il était brûlant. Il le secoua doucement pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

"-Ryuuzaki, t'es malade !"  
"-Hnnnn… Nous devons attraper des fraises… je veux Kira…"  
"-Qu'est-ce que … ? tu dis n'importe quoi, tu te mélanges dans tes phrases !"  
"-…"  
"-Bon, on va chez le médecin."

A ces mots le brun sembla reprendre vaguement conscience de la réalité.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Raito-kun ?"  
"-Je t'emmène chez le médecin."  
"-Certainement pas, je refuse de sortir."  
"-Dans ce cas je vais en appeler un pour qu'il vienne."  
"-Je refuse que quiconque me voit."  
"-Mais tu es malade, tu as de la fièvre !"  
"-Ca va passer, je …"

Une quinte de toux suivie d'un passage du visage de Ryuuzaki à la version white and pas fresh.

"-… j'appelle un docteur."  
"-Si tu fais ça Raito-kun, je dis à tout le monde que tu es Kira."  
"-Je ne suis pas Kira."  
"-Si tu n'es pas Kira…"  
"-C'est pas le moment de commencer à tergiverser éternellement sur la question. Tu ne souhaites pas mourir aussi bêtement n'est-ce pas ?"  
"-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas Kira qui essaye de me tuer vicieusement avec un virus quelconque ?"  
"-…"

Raito, ignorant la pique de Ryuuzaki, saisit le téléphone et y tapota un numéro.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"  
"-… Oui, allô, docteur Hakase ? Yagami Raito à l'appareil. Je souhaiterais que vous me fassiez une consultation par téléphone."  
"-_Jeune homme, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes."_  
"-Si vous souhaitez continuer à être notre médecin de famille, vous pouvez faire une exception."  
"-_… que se passe-t-il ?"_  
"-J'ai quelqu'un avec moi qui me semble malade. Si je vous donne ses symptômes pouvez-vous me faire un diagnostic ?"  
"-_Oui, je pense. Je vous écoute._"

Ryuuzaki était épaté –même s'il ne le montrait pas. Raito-kun avait une telle assurance et un tel talent pour manipuler les gens comme il le souhaitait… 15 pour cent.

"-Va falloir prendre ta température Ryuuzaki."  
"-… non, merci. Je pense approximativement avoir 38°5."  
"-… 38°5 docteur. Quintes de toux, teint pâle."  
"-_Y a-t-il des tremblements ?"_  
"-Tu trembles Ryuuzaki ?"  
"-Pas vraiment Raito-kun. Disons que je fais option vibromasseur à présent."  
"-_Est-ce qu'il a la gorge enflée, les yeux qui piquent ?"_  
"-T'as mal à la gorge et aux yeux Ryuuzaki ?"  
"-Pas vraiment Raito-kun. Ah si, j'ai la gorge qui me fait un peu atrocement mal."  
"-_Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?"_  
"-Y dit qu'il a très mal à la gorge."  
"-_Regardez voir..._"  
"-Ca va pas non ?"  
"-_Vous voulez un diagnostic oui ou non ?_"  
"-… Ryuuzaki, fais aaaah."  
"-Certainement pas Raito-kun."  
"-Docteur, il est pas coopératif !"  
"-_Rhaaaa, passez-le moi._"  
"-Oui, allôôôôôô ?"  
"-_Dites aaaaaaah !_"  
"-Aaaaaaah."  
"-Ouvre la bouche en grand bon sang !"  
"-_Dites aaaaah correctement bon Dieu !_"  
"-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !"  
"-AAAAAAAAHHHH ! Allô docteur ? c'est tout rouge et blanc au fond !"  
"-_C'est une angine. Il a chaud et froid ?_"  
"-T'as chaud et froid ?"  
"-Ca me fait tout bizarre Raito-kun."  
"-Ouais docteur, c'est bien une angine."  
"-_Bon alors vous lui donnez ça et ça pendant cinq jours, pas contre pas d'ordonnance et de remboursement._"  
"-Pas grave, merci docteur Hakase, au revoir."

Raito raccrocha alors que Ryuuzaki se remettait en position normale –accroupi sur son fauteuil.

"-Tu vois, c'est pas la mort !"  
"-J'aime bien jouer au docteur avec toi Raito-kun."  
Se relevant légèrement de son séant, Ryuuzaki déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son soigneur. Les siennes étaient brûlantes.  
"-Merci de t'occuper de moi. Tu es le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu."

Raito rougit violemment. Il allait arrêter de lui dire ça tout le temps ? Il avait peur qu'il le tue ou quoi ? Ok, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire mais il était pas censé savoir… Et puis c'était quoi ce baiser ? La fièvre, sûrement. Il chopa son manteau et partit pour la pharmacie.

**FIN **


	3. le rouge et le noir

**Titre :** le Rouge et le Noir  
**Auteur :** Zif'

**Couple :** L / Raito Yagami  
**Fandom :** Death note  
**Rating:** G  
**Thème :** #19 Rouge

**Disclaimer :** L est à moi ! comment ça non ? maiiiieuuuuuh… ç.ç

oooOOOooo

**Le Rouge et le Noir**

Ryuuzaki feuilletait le Death Note, pensif. Ainsi, voilà l'objet, voilà la cause de toutes les morts, de ce massacre de masse… Un simple cahier fait d'une couverture noire, et de pages blanches à remplir… Apparemment blanches, mais la couleur du sang était bien là, le sang de toutes les victimes, cette couleur chaude, épaisse, carmine… Ryuuzaki était absorbé par tout ce rouge qui transparaissait de ces pages infernales.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa assez lourdement sur son épaule.

"-Raito-kun…"

"-Tu sembles perturbé, Ryuuzaki."

"-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Kira a pu remplir autant de pages avec sang-froid. Si l'on regarde la première page, l'écriture apparaît alors légèrement tremblante, c'est le début de l'œuvre de Kira. La suite est comme une gigantesque source d'archives avec tous les noms et les données qui ont entraîné toutes ces morts… ici, Raye Penber… A partir de cette page, l'écriture change. Ce qui m'amène à déduire qu'à partir de ce moment Kira n'était plus le même homme. Il semblerait, d'après les noms inscrits et la date de leur décès, que le changement d'écriture corresponde à la période de ton enfermement, quand il y a eu une pause dans les meurtres avant que ceux-ci reprennent de plus belle."

"-Tu me suspectes donc toujours, Ryuuzaki…"

"-Plus que jamais, Raito-kun. Certaines choses m'échappent, mais tout a forcément une logique. Et pour moi, tu es Kira. Et il y a un autre Death Note ailleurs, quelque part."

"-Mais si j'étais Kira, je ne pourrai pas tuer vu la situation dans laquelle je suis actuellement. Je n'écris pas sur ce cahier et si l'autre est ailleurs je ne peux pas y avoir accès vu que je reste ici tout le temps. Et les meurtres continuent alors qu'Higuchi est bien mort."

"-Je sais, et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle tu es mon premier suspect, et en même temps totalement hors de soupçon. Tu es très fort, tu pourras prendre ma place une fois que mon nom sera écrit en lettres de sang sur ce cahier rouge et noir."

"-Rouge et noir ? Arrête tes élucubrations sinistres Ryuuzaki, personne ne connais ton nom, tu ne peux pas mourir."

"-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… "

Il se mordillait distraitement le pouce mais serra brusquement les dents, créant une grosse perle de sang au bout de son doigt.

Il la plaqua sur une page encore vierge et y traça en plein milieu un grand « L ».

"-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"-Oh, rien, ce n'est qu'un geste symbolique. Bientôt je rejoindrai tous ces morts en passant par ces pages rouges noyées de sang. Mon surnom est le symbole de ce futur passage."

"-Ce que tu peux être glauque…"

Raito prit le menton de Ryuuzaki dans sa main et le tourna vers lui. Le brun avait du sang de son pouce sur la bouche, son sang. Cela donnait l'impression qu'il avait les lèvres écarlates. Le châtain approcha le visage de celui qui lui faisait à présent face et posa ses lèvres humides sur les siennes afin de recueillir une partie du liquide chaud et rouge.

Ryuuzaki ne dit rien puis, quand Raito lâcha sa prise, il replongea son attention sur le Death Note sans plus dire un mot, oubliant la présence de l'autre, laissant partir Kira, ce dernier sortant nonchalamment avec un sourire glacial posé sur ses lèvres maculées du sang de sa prochaine victime.

**FIN**


	4. Stabbin'

**Titre :** Stabbin'  
**Auteur :** Zif'

**Couple :** L / Raito Yagami  
**Fandom :** Death note  
**Rating : **PG  
**Thème :** #4 Toi et moi

**Disclaimer :** … Obata ? Ohba ? Connais pas, c'est moi qui ai créé Death Note et les bishos dedans… non ? c'est eux ? Ah bon, tant pis ç.ç

oooOOOooo

**Stabbin'**

Un coup.

Je te hais. Je te hais, toi qui possèdes tout ce que moi je n'ai pas.

Un coup.

Toi, tu as le charisme. Les gens se retournent sur toi avec une expression agréable sur le visage. Moi, quand on me regarde, c'est avec curiosité et dégoût, un mélange des deux, comme si j'étais une bizarrerie… Et encore, quand on me remarque. Alors je préfère autant être invisible, je préfère me cacher, me dissimuler à la vue des autres…

Un coup.

Toi, tu as l'amour: l'amour des tiens, de ta famille, «d'elle». Tu as la considération de tes collègues et de tout ton entourage. Moi, je n'ai que l'étonnement que l'on daigne m'accorder en constatant que oui, la chose étrange et à forme indescriptible qui se blottit en elle-même est capable de raisonnement.

Un coup.

Je te hais, toi qui traverse les coups du sort sans broncher, t'adaptant à chaque environnement, à chaque situation avec autant de facilité. Et moi qui souffre dans mon coin, comme un con, recroquevillé sur moi-même, qui m'effondre au moindre coup et me relève le lendemain, un poids en plus dans le cœur à porter, un fardeau supplémentaire, une boule d'acide à digérer…

Un coup.

Toi, tu tues par amour, par amour pour l'espèce humaine et pour son bien… Moi, je n'essaye de sauver le monde de toi que par égoïsme. Les gens, le monde, je m'en fous… Tout ce que je veux, c'est être ton rival, ta contrepartie… Etre le noir quand tu es le blanc, être l'ange quand tu es le démon, être la proie quand tu es le chasseur, être détesté quand tu es aimé…

Un coup.

Toi, tu es si beau. Moi… je ne suis qu'une ombre à laquelle personne ne fait attention… je te hais… Je voudrais t'ouvrir, t'ouvrir le ventre, en sortir tes viscères chaudes et fumantes, y plonger les mains et le visage avec délectation, pour essayer de trouver ton secret… le secret de ton existence, afin peut-être de découvrir celui de la mienne…

Un coup.

Je te hais et je voudrais tellement que tu m'aimes…

Un coup.

Je voudrais que toi, et tous ceux autour de toi, ouvriez les yeux et voyiez enfin le petit être fragile et tremblant, qui porte son fardeau comme Atlas supporte le poids de la voûte céleste sur ses épaules pour sauver en permanence le monde, qui vit sans se soucier de ses efforts…

Un coup.

Des efforts, j'en fais.

On me frappe, je souris.

On m'insulte, je remercie.

On me pourfend, je recolle les morceaux.

Un coup.

A présent, je t'achève. Ce coup est le dernier, sache que je te hais, définitivement, je te hais tellement…

Un coup.

Ton corps sans vie gît devant moi, criblé de coups de poignard. Je te regarde, objet de la haine, et me rends compte que ce sentiment est issu de celui plus fort, de la frustration de ne pas avoir su t'aimer, de t'avoir aimé trop tard, de t'avoir aimé trop mal, de t'aimer une fois mort.

Tes lèvres contre les miennes sont si froides et pourtant, ce baiser post-mortem est la chose la plus belle que j'aurai faite de ma vie.

Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, je le sais, je me réveillerai auprès de toi, attaché à ce lien matériel dont je souhaiterais tant qu'il s'efface au profit d'un lien plus doux et aérien…

Ou bien ce réveil ne sera-t-il qu'un rêve me prenant alors que je m'endors sur ta dépouille lentement refroidissante?

**FIN**


	5. my sweet revenge

**Titre :** My sweet revenge  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple :** L x Raito  
**Fandom :** Death note  
**Rating :** R  
**Thème :** #21 Violence, pillage, extorsion  
**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à Ohba et Obata  
**Note :** attention ! la fic se déroule après le chapitre 60, il y a donc des spoils énormes pour ceux qui ont pas lu. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la violence vv (en même temps, c'est le thème .')

oooOOOooo

**My sweet revenge**

Mello tira sur sa ceinture pour la faire coulisser et l'ôter de son pantalon de cuir.  
La boucle du ceinturon brilla dans l'obscurité du hangar. Les sirènes de police résonnaient dans la nuit New-Yorkaise, une nuit chaude et étouffante d'humidité. Il avait plu toute la journée. Des filets d'eau fuyaient du toit de l'entrepôt désaffecté que le jeune adolescent blond et ses sbires avaient élu comme leur squat, formant des grandes flaques mêlées d'essence sur le sol bétonné.  
Tout cela, Raito Yagami ne pouvait le voir. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de rouille et de moisi des matériaux pourrissants, il pouvait entendre la résonance angoissante du moindre bruit engendré par l'eau de pluie gouttant, par les pas et les bruissements des vêtements des personnes présentes.

Il ne vit pas Mello s'approcher et la ceinture s'abattre sur lui ; il ressentit juste la douleur sur sa joue et poussa un cri de souffrance, de colère et de peur.  
Le blond croqua dans sa tablette de chocolat noir, le fixant de ses petits yeux malsains, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.  
"-Toi… je sais qui tu es. Je sais aussi ce que tu as fait. Je sais tout. Sauf une chose. Et je vais te faire parler, quitte à t'arracher les tripes pour ça."

Yagami poussa un gémissement d'incompréhension. Qui était ce morveux à la voix nasillarde, à l'accent japonais hésitant ?  
De son enlèvement, il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose. Une mort suspecte, attribuée par l'équipe de recherche à Kira, l'avait intrigué, n'étant pas de son fait. Il avait signifié à la police de ne toucher à rien et était allé sur les lieux de la mort, la scène ayant été laissée en état. Alors que l'équipe d'investigation observait le cadavre et les alentours, il avait été interpellé par une porte à demi-ouverte qui donnait sur une pièce obscure. De sous cette porte dépassait un petit bout de papier fort semblable à une page du death note. Il était entré, une forme noire l'avait empoigné et lui avait collé un tissu empli d'éther sous le nez. Pris par surprise, il n'avait rien pu faire. Et voilà qu'il se réveillait assis et ligoté dans un endroit et avec des personnes qu'il avait vite identifiés : les Etats-Unis, des Américains, dont un gosse. Ce même gosse qui semblait être le leader de tous les autres. Etrange.

Il se rappela de ce que Ryuuzaki lui avait dit une fois. « Si je meurs, d'autres L me remplaceront. »  
Etait-il un de ceux-là ? Serrant les dents de rage, il repassa vite fait les derniers événements de la période de la mort de L dans sa tête. Watari était un riche lord anglais possédant un orphelinat. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envisagé plus tôt la possibilité que cet établissement recueillait des orphelins surdoués dans le but d'en faire des chasseurs de criminels redoutables ? Comme Ryuuzaki l'avait été, et comme l'était ce môme. Une usine à génies. Il y en avait sûrement d'autres, plein d'autres. Raito pouvait éliminer celui-là, d'autres arriveraient ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire.

Voyant le visage de Raito déformé par la contrariété de s'être fait avoir, Mello ne put réprimer un rire terriblement sarcastique, qui résonna dans le hangar et fit frémir le châtain de la tête aux pieds. Ce gamin était taré, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Mello claqua des doigts et se fit apporter une batte de base-ball. Il la caressa sur tout son long, appréciant son lissage sa la régularité. Il soupesa l'objet de ses deux mains avant de la saisir correctement et de frapper un grand coup dans les côtes. Raito se contracta et cracha du sang mélangé à de la salive, avant de pousser un long cri de douleur. Il lui avait émietté les côtes, et des bouts d'os pointus risquaient de lui perforer les organes.  
Le blond prit un air contrit, il avait tapé trop fort. Pour le moment, son but était de le faire parler, pas de le tuer. Et une douleur excessive pouvait mener à l'évanouissement, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il caressa la joue de son otage avant de s'excuser platement.

« Désolé, j'y ai mis trop de cœur et de précipitation… on va reprendre les choses un peu plus lentement, si tu veux bien. »

Il saisit une fine baguette de bambou, la faisant siffler dans l'air comme le ferait une lame. Il l'abattit sur l'épaule du châtain qui gémit.  
"-Tu es Kira."

Pas de réponse.  
"-C'est une question, très cher."  
"-… "

Il s'accroupit devant lui, posant ses coudes sur les genoux du torturé.  
"-Bien. Recommençons du début, comme si je n'avais encore rien demandé, et tout ira bien pour toi. Tu es Kira, c'est bien ça ?"  
"-… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

Le blond se releva et fouetta Raito au visage, y laissant une longue coupure dans la chair.  
"-Je te conseille de pas te foutre de ma gueule. Les questions, c'est moi qui les pose ici. Alors, tu vas répondre, bordel !"  
"-Gh… oui, c'est moi !" aboya le châtain, furieux. La douleur lui vrillait le corps, la tête lui tournait.  
"-Je sais que tu as côtoyé L, qui se faisait appeler Ryuuzaki. C'est cette proximité qui l'a perdu. A cause de toi, ce mec est mort."

Ce mec, son ami, son grand frère… Mello resserra sa prise sur la tige de bambou.

"-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! C'était lui ou moi !"  
"-C'est ça qui me dérange justement… ce paradoxe entre cette proximité et cette non-alternative."  
"-C'était plus facile de m'en débarrasser en étant proche de lui, ça me permettait de suivre l'enquête et d'en apprendre plus sur lui."  
"-En apprendre plus sur lui ? Et alors ? tu en as appris plus ?"  
"-Non… "

Raito baissa la tête alors que le blond affichait un sourire victorieux. Il avançait, bien même. Finalement, son otage avait été plutôt coopératif.

Ce dernier justement, relevait la tête en esquissant un sourire narquois. Millo se figea.

"-Dis, le môme… ça t'intéresse tant que ça de savoir le pourquoi de cette « proximité » ?"  
"-Quoi ?"  
"-Je veux dire… si tu m'en parles, ne serait-ce pas par un léger sentiment de frustration quelconque ?"  
"-…"  
"-Un sentiment te picotant tout le corps et qui s'appellerait jalousie ?"  
"-Ta gueule !"

Millo frappa, frappa, refrappa. Le châtain était coupé de partout, ensanglanté, les vêtements déchiquetés, la chair à vif. L'adolescent attrapa ce qu'il restait du col de la chemise de sa victime pour le secouer en hurlant.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Qu'est-ce que VOUS avez fait ?"  
"-Il disait… qu'il m'aimait. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne ressentait rien. C'est pour ça… que j'ai voulu le tuer. Uniquement pour ça."  
"-…"  
"-Il était si chaud dans son corps et si froid dans son cœur… j'ai détruit son corps mais il m'a pris mon âme."

Mello jura, se saisit de la batte laissée à terre à quelques pas de là, tapa du pied dans la chaise afin qu'elle se renverse et frappa, frappa, refrappa. Encore. Et encore. Une grosse flaque de sang s'étendit lentement jusqu'à toucher la semelle de ses chaussures, alors qu'il regardait le résultat de son excès de violence, essoufflé.

Alors qu'il sombrait, le cerveau de Raito lui repassait le film de son bout de vie. L. Ryuuzaki. Son premier regard, figé. Son premier mot, neutre. Son premier baiser, si doux, si chaud, alors qu'il le fixait avec un air si froid. Son corps satiné recueillant la sueur du châtain, impassible. Ses dernières paroles. « Je t'aimais. » Tout ça n'était que des mensonges. Un sombre complot destiné à ce que lui, Yagami Raito, finisse carbonisé dans ce hangar, où Mello avait répandu de l'essence et y avait mis le feu avant de rejoindre Nia, pour lui annoncer que tout était fini, et vivre dans le tourment des aveux de Kira.

Il se demanda soudainement si quelqu'un avait écrit son nom dans un Death note. Peut-être, peut-être pas, allez savoir…

**FIN**


	6. simulation

**Titre : **simulation**  
Auteur : **Zif'**  
Couple : **L / Raito  
**Fandom : **Death Note  
**Rating : **G  
**Thème : **#9 course folle  
**Disclaimer : **Les persos appartiennent à Ohba et Obata (j'pourrais dire O², ça ferait un raccourci qui en jette)

**Note : **fic kiriban pour Yashiro (kiri de For Whom the Bell Tolls).

oooOOOooo

**Simulation**

Il fait nuit, une nuit moite et désagréable qui vous colle à la peau. Au bout milieu de l'autoroute, normalement déserte à cette heure, une voiture est bloquée par un barrage de police. La Mercedes noire et luisante, panthère farouche, fait face à un mur de gyrophares menaçants.

La voiture démarre sur les chapeaux de roues et fait demi-tour, les pneus crissent et laissent derrière eux une trace noire et fumante sur le goudron. La proie sait qu'il est trop tard, tout est fini pour elle. Mais dans un ultime sursaut de fierté, elle tente une dernière incartade. Ryuuzaki, perché sur le toit d'un immeuble, abaisse ses jumelles.

"-Allons-y."

Il grimpe dans l'hélicoptère, suivi par Raito. L'engin décolle et prend la piste de la berline.

_Fin de la cinématique._

Ryuuzaki jette un œil sur son réservoir. Il lui reste le quart de son plein, et à l'allure où ils foncent, ils ne pourront guère tenir plus d'une heure. Ca consomme, ces bolides.

"-Je le vois ! il a éteint ses phares pour se planquer, il est malade !"

"-Ne t'en fais pas Raito-kun, tout est calculé. Tu te prends trop au jeu. Ne panique pas et braque le projecteur sur lui."

Raito obéit docilement. Bientôt la Mercedes est encerclée par un rond de lumière puissante et aveuglante. Le véhicule tente de zigzaguer pour échapper au rai, mais manque de partir en tonneaux et se ravise finalement. Le conducteur a dû se faire une belle frayeur.

"-Ah ! On fait moins le malin !"

"-Ne t'excite pas ainsi Raito-kun ! Ce criminel doit avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac !"

Ryuuzaki a beau dire, un léger frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Le chasseur est aussi grisé que la proie est affolée.

Raito louche sur le compteur, ils plafonnent à 180. La vitesse l'enivre, il a envie de sortir la tête par la fenêtre mais évidemment, c'est encore impossible pour le moment. Etrange frustration qui tend ses nerfs, fait marteler son palpitant et bouillir son cerveau d'adrénaline. Jamais depuis la première fois où il a eu le death note entre les mains, il n'a ressenti pareille chose. Il resserre son étreinte sur les commandes.

"-A présent, Raito-kun, tu vas prendre le fusil."

"-Moi ?"

"-Qui d'autre ? Je pilote, je te signale."

"-Je pourrais piloter et toi, prendre le fusil."

"-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Raito-kun… c'est toi qui as voulu prendre cette place, au début."

"-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Ryuuzaki ! Voilà pourquoi tu as été si condescendant quand j'ai exprimé le souhait d'être à droite !"

"-Même au lit, tu es à droite, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas changer tes habitudes."

"-Excuse profondément bidon, "L". Je pensais que tu jouerais plus fin sur ce coup-là."

"-Ah ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je dois jouer fin avec toi, Raito-kun ?"

Raito hausse les épaules. Ryuuzaki le regarde en coin, à moitié déçu. Il croyait que Kira aurait été plus réactif face à sa question, qu'il aurait pensé que L le testait pour tenter de voir s'il était troublé par le fait qu'un jeu du chat et de la souris se déroulait entre eux. Mais Raito semblait aussi offensé qu'un crapaud desséché. Est-ce qu'il aurait tort ? Yagami Raito ne serait pas Kira ? A son sens, et c'est plutôt l'hypothèse vers laquelle Ryuuzaki penche, Kira a combiné un sale plan dans lequel le soudain trou de mémoire de Raito entre en jeu.

"-Fais gaffe Ryuuzaki, les fils électriques !"

Ouuuups, perdu dans ses pensées, voilà qu'il manque de les tuer. L redresse, rétablit l'équilibre.

"-Comment veux-tu que je tire si tu bouges sans cesse !"

Raito peut enfin passer la tête et l'épaule, où il arme le fusil, à l'extérieur. Il oublie le paysage qui défile pour se focaliser sur le viseur, sur la petite croix centrale qui lui permettra de plomber avec justesse le pneu arrière droit qui est son objectif. Comme s'il avait deviné leurs intentions, le conducteur fou tente de zigzaguer à nouveau, mais ça y est, Raito l'a dans le viseur. Il tire. Le pneu éclate.

"-Ouais ! je l'ai eu !"

La voiture fait une embardée horrible avant de s'encastrer mollement dans un mur anti-bruit. Ryuuzaki regarde avec des yeux illuminés le capot se tordre tel un bout de caoutchouc et les pixels voler dans tous les sens.

"-Tssss, on a déjà gagné ! C'était beaucoup trop facile."

L sourit devant un Raito tentant de reprendre consistance après son accès d'entrain. Il est satisfait, lui aussi.

_Cinématique._

L'hélicoptère se pose enfin, aux côtés des voitures de police qui les ont rattrapés. Le criminel n'essaie même pas de s'échapper, totalement traumatisé par l'accident. Ryuuzaki descend souplement de l'engin, le contourne et ouvre la portière à son compagnon de poursuite. Il tend la main et tire à lui une blonde plantureuse qui lui tombe dans les bras, la bouche en cœur. Elle embrasse avec passion un beau brun aux yeux bleus qui affiche une étonnante ressemblance avec Squall de ff8.

**The end.**

_Fin de la cinématique._

Raito repose la manette sur la table, agacé. Quelle idée avaient-ils eu de s'infiltrer en douce dans la chambre de Misa, en son absence, pour, selon Ryuuzaki, "passer un agréable moment de loisir en compagnie des jeux vidéos dernière génération" ? Ils avaient ainsi dégoté le tout dernier Nikkon, "Speed furious helicopter", un jeu crétin où il fallait courser les pires criminels de la ville en hélico.

"-Pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être passager ? J'ai dû faire la potiche ! Je t'ai embrassé !"

"-Ce jeu est terriblement amusant, Raito-kun. Refaisons une partie. Je t'embrasserai cette fois-ci, si tu veux."

"-Certainement pas. Et ce jeu est plutôt terriblement facile, court et affligeant de sottise."

"-Oui, mais c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à piloter un hélicoptère."

"-Arrête, ne me dis pas qu'après avoir joué à un jeu aussi stupide, tu pourras piloter un truc pareil."

"-Et pourquoi pas ?"

"-…"

**FIN**

_Nda : La scène se déroule approximativement dans les chapitres où Raito a perdu la mémoire et est enchaîné à L. La présente fic fait référence au chap. 56 (je crois) où Raito s'étonne de ce que L puisse conduire un hélico alors qu'il n'en avait jamais piloté auparavant._


	7. Tombée au fond d'la piscine

**Titre : **Tombé au fond d'la psicine, dans mon pti pull marine**  
Auteur : **Zif'**  
Couple : **L / Raito**  
Fandom :** Death Note**  
Rating :** G**  
Thèmes :** #15 le bleu le plus pur ; #29 le bruit des vagues**  
Disclaimer : **les persos appartiennent à Ohba et Obata a la flemme de chercher un disclaimer original

oooooOOOOOooooo

L'été en ville. La chaleur étouffante et immobile. Les buildings qui ont l'air de radiateurs géants. Le goudron qui semble fondre et qui dégage une odeur écœurante. Les longues rues qui se liquéfient au regard porté vers le lointain.

Une chambre d'hôtel, et la fraîcheur de la climatisation poussée à fond. Ryuuzaki porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

"-As-tu déjà vu la mer, Ryuuzaki ?"

"-Oui, une fois. Quand j'ai quitté l'Angleterre, avec Watari, pour venir ici. Nous avons pris l'avion et sommes passés par les Etats-Unis. Nous avons donc survolé l'océan Atlantique. Par le hublot, j'ai vu une étendue d'un bleu profond, qui semblait glacial et mortel. Je n'avais jamais vu un bleu pareil."

"-Mais voir la mer de haut, ça ne vaut rien. Il faut que les cinq sens soient sollicités."

"-Ah ?"

"-La vue, pour admirer l'étendue de bleu qui s'offre à nous yeux ; l'odorat, pour aspirer cette fragrance unique ; le toucher, pour sentir sur ses pieds la fraîcheur piquante de l'eau salée ; le goût, pour porter à ses lèvres un doigt à l'extrémité duquel perle une larme de cristal ; et enfin, l'ouïe, pour entendre le bruit des vagues."

Ryuuzaki ignorait que Raito puisse être poète à ses heures.

"-Tu aimes vraiment la mer, Raito-kun."

"-Oui."

"-J'aimerais que tu m'y amènes."

"-Eh bien, allons-y maintenant."

oooOOOooo

Yagami posa un pied à terre, suivi du brun. La voiture partit se garer un peu plus loin.

"-C'est déjà autre chose, n'est-ce pas?"

Ryuuzaki écarquilla les yeux et les narines pour s'imprégner de la vision et de l'air marins. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans le sable tiède dès qu'il foula la plage, lui procurant une agréable sensation tiède entre les orteils. Il s'avança vers l'eau mais n'osa pas aller frôler l'écume.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, debout devant l'immense étendue d'eau bleue. Raito s'était allongé sur le sable et méditait à présent sur ses plans à venir. Watari lisait un livre sur le siège passager de la voiture, un peu plus loin. L s'accroupit sur le sable et observa une frégate planer, imperturbable. Il se sentit envahi d'une sérénité qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressentie, alors que la mort rôdait autour de lui, d'eux. Il repensa aux paroles de Raito, et aux cinq sens. Il ferma les yeux. Non, ce n'étaitt pas la vision de l'eau qui l'apaisait. Il cessa un instant de respirer, et se sentit libéré de cette odeur d'algue plutôt gênante. On oublie donc l'odorat. Quant au goût et au toucher, il n'a même pas pu approcher l'eau, tout à l'heure, il ne le pourra pas plus maintenant.

Ce bien-être, alors, c'était le cinquième sens… l'ouïe. C'était ce qu'il entendait présentement… le bruit des vagues. Ce doux son était à ses oreilles comme un baiser de la mer.

"-Raito-kun…"

"-Hum ?"

Ryuuzaki se pencha sur le châtain et l'embrassa sur le front.

"-Merci de m'avoir amené ici."

Raito afficha un air surpris mais sourit à son compagnon. Un peu de détente ne faisait de mal à personne, et L semblait ressourcé –ses cernes semblaient légèrement moins noires.

oooOOOooo

Yagami junior entra dans le salon de la chambre d'hôtel équipé du dernier matériel audiovisuel de pointe. Sur une des télévisions tournait en boucle "le monde de Nemo", sur une autre étaient diffusées les émissions de Cousteau ; sur une des tables s'empilaient des livres tels que "vingt milles lieues sous les mers" ou "Moby Dick". En fond sonore, un cd d'ambiance marin avec des mouettes criantes et des sternes sifflantes.

Il se pencha vers le bocal à gâteaux et constata qu'il était rempli de petits sablés en forme de coquillages. L s'était apparemment découvert une passion.

Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien fait, en définitive, de l'amener à la mer.

Du moment qu'il ne lâchait pas leur petite affaire, après tout…

**FIN**

_Note : rha là lààà j'aime pas cette ficlette . mais bon au moins j'ai fait ces deux thèmes. C'est pas original de les avoir mis ensemble, et le thème du bruit des vagues ne prête de toute façon pas à une interprétation du sujet originale (sauf pour les méga inspirés, ce que je ne suis pas aujourd'hui)_

_Donc voilà, un truc sur la mer, et si ça se voit pas que j'aime la mer, je le redis : j'aime la mer _

_Ah oui, et pour le titre, c'est le titre d'une chanson des années 80's que certains ne connaissent sûrement pas, mais vous ne perdez rien car elle est pourrie (même si c'est toute mon enfance vieille nostalgique)... je sais plus qui en était la chanteuse._


	8. Violation intime

**Titre : **Violation intime**  
Auteur : **Zif'**  
Couple : **L / Raito**  
Fandom : **Death Note**  
Rating :** G (eh non, c'est pas un lemon ! )**  
Thèmes : **#2 nouvelle, lettre ; #8 jardin secret ; #12 de bonne humeur**  
Disclaimer : **I a had a dream, a dream où les persos de Death Note (sauf Misa) m'appartenaient ! Mais bon, j'ai fini par me réveiller… (j'en ai déjà fait un à peu près pareil… mea culpa)

**Note :** je suis productive en ce moment oO

oooooOOOOOooooo

**Violation intime**

Ce jour-là, Yagami Raito était de bonne humeur. Il avait enfin réussi à récupérer le death note de Misa, et se rendait à l'hôtel où il menait l'enquête avec son père, ses équipiers et Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki qui n'était autre que L, le plus grand détective mondial !

A la pensée que cet homme était sa proie ultime du moment, un grand frisson d'adrénaline, comme il les aimait, lui parcourut l'échine. Si vivre comme ça, aussi intensément, ce n'était pas le bonheur…

Il était donc très joyeux en arrivant à sa destination et passa la porte de la pièce où L se détendait une heure sur vingt-trois. Il savait qu'à cette heure de la journée, L serait en train de se prélasser dans son éternel fauteuil, à manger un gâteau aux fraises et à boire une tasse de thé, devant le dernier épisode de South Park en date –il était fan, et ne loupait jamais LA diffusion du jour, tous les jours.

Effectivement, L se trouvait là où Raito l'avait prédit, mais pas en train de faire ce qu'il pensait.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit que le brun feuilletait avec intérêt un carnet noir qui ressemblait fortement au death note de Misa.

Comment Ryuuzaki avait-il trouvé ce cahier ? Qu'en avait-il vu jusqu'à présent ? Savait-il à qui il appartenait ?

Trève de réflexions, il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer tourner les pages plus longtemps. Il bondit et arracha le carnet des mains de L qui, étonnamment, sursauta. L ne sursautait jamais, car L n'était jamais surpris. Or là, pour avoir fait un tel bond, il devait être complètement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait et par les pensées qui devaient fatalement en découler.

"-Raito-kun…"

"-Ryuuzaki ! Tu ne dois pas lire ce carnet !"

"-Mais pourquoi ?"

"-Eh bien… parce que… parce que…"

Mince, il était cuit ! Il ne pouvait pas dire que le carnet était à lui, car cela revenait à déclarer publiquement qu'il était Kira. Jamais il ne donnerait une telle satisfaction à ce rat ! Toute sa bonne humeur s'envola pour laisser la place à une sombre colère. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce carnet de sa vie, puisqu'il venait de l'arracher proprement de la prise pincette du brun comme si sa vie en dépendait –ce qui était le cas.

Raito récapitula vite fait dans sa tête.

S'il disait que le carnet était à lui, cela revenait à se dévoiler comme étant Kira. Mais s'il disait qu'il n'était pas à lui, L le prendrait alors pour Kira en train de nier que le carnet n'était pas à lui alors qu'en fait, si. Mais s'il disait qu'il était à lui, Raito passerait alors pour Kira en train de se dire que s'il disait que le carnet n'était pas à lui, L le suspecterait d'être Kira niant la possession du carnet…………………

Cinq minutes plus tard, L souleva une fesse du fauteuil pour attraper sa tasse de thé.

"-Raito-kun, tu es encore parmi nous ?"

"-Hein ? Euuuuh oui, oui…"

"-Dis, je voulais savoir…"

Yagami junior déglutit péniblement.

"-C'était quoi, tous ces "L" écrits en rouge, de la dernière page à celle du milieu ?"

Les yeux de Raito s'agrandirent. Ainsi donc, Ryuuzaki n'avait lu que ces pages ? Il avait commencé par la fin ? Il n'avait rien vu d'autre du death note que ces grosses lettres écarlates prenant toute la page… le châtain sourit intérieurement et prit extérieurement un air outré.

"-Franchement, Ryuuzaki, je suis déçu par ton comportement ! je sais bien que tu es un détective, que ton travail est de découvrir les secrets, mais là, tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pas le droit d'ouvrir mon journal intime pour le lire ! C'est ma vie privée, mon jardin secret à moi !

"-Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé, Raito-kun."

Yagami se dit qu'il n'en avait vachement pas l'air. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais l'air de rien.

"-Mais pourquoi mon nom en grosses lettres ?"

"-Rhaaaa mais tu es têtu, Ryuuzaki !"

Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait écrit ces "L" un soir, pendant un accès de colère, où il avait saisi un gros feutre rouge et écrit ces lettres en hurlant "j'aurais ta peau espèce de zombie !"… après avoir, bien évidemment, vérifié l'absence de micros et de caméras.

Il n'avait plus qu'à raconter des bobards –ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, après tout.

"-Ecoute… les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai écrit ça… c'est personnel, tu comprends…"

Les joues de Raito s'empourprèrent. Quel bon acteur il faisait.

"-Oh, je comprends, Raito-kun. Tu es tellement intelligent que tu as laissé traîner exprès ton carnet intime, afin que je découvre ton intérêt profond pour ma personne…"

Mince, il était cuit ! (le retour) S'il acquiesçait, cela signifierait qu'il confortait L dans sa pensée qu'il était Kira souhaitant à tout prix la mort de L ; mais s'il niait, L penserait alors qu'il était Kira en train d'essayer de le convaincre que non il n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour lui, alors que c'était évident que si ; mais si…

"-Raito-kun, ne replonge pas !"

"-Huh ? Oh, désolé."

Le châtain prit une grande inspiration.

"-Ecoute, Ryuuzaki, je ne souhaitais vraiment pas que tu trouves ce carnet. Y sont gardés, mes desseins les plus secrets… et tu en fais partie. Mais maintenant que tu as découvert mes intentions à ton égard, je ne peux plus me cacher. … … tu es pour moi bien plus qu'un ami, Ryuuzaki !"

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas raconter, comme âneries, pour rester peinard. L cligna des yeux. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, d'ailleurs. Yagami profita de ce moment d'inattention du brun pour se pencher et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Si avec ça, il ne l'avait pas convaincu…

Il sortit de la pièce avec le death note sous le bras et une atroce migraine.

L sortit de sa douce torpeur –il venait de découvrir qu'il aimait les bisous- et se tourna vers la télévision. L'épisode de South Park était sur le point de commencer.

Aujourd'hui, il avait fait une pause de deux heures sur vingt-quatre. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, en fait.

**FIN**


	9. Télédix

**Titre : **Télédix**  
Auteur : **Zif' **  
Couple : **L/Raito  
**Fandom : **Death Note  
**Rating : **G**  
Thème : **#10Dix**  
Disclaimer : **ils ne sont pas à moi. En même temps, si je possédais tous ceux que je veux posséder, c'est pas un studio qu'il me faudrait pour loger tout le peuple, c'est le Château de Versailles !

oooooOOOOOooooo

**Télédix**

"-C'est la dernière, on la met où ?"

"-Ici, c'est parfait. Merci messieurs."

Watari entra dans la pièce au moment où en sortaient les deux livreurs. Un grand blond baraqué, blond aux yeux bleus et au nez écrasé, sûrement ancien boxeur ou rugbyman qui dans un moment de folie décida de se reconvertir en commercial et échoua dans cette boîte d'électroménager ultra connue au niveau national. Un petit brun aux yeux noirs, tout trapu, une barbe de cinq jours, qui lui n'avait dû connaître d'autre vie que les allers-retours entre le magasin et les maisons des particuliers. On ressentait son expérience à la manière dont il tendait la feuille de réception et disait "veuillez signer en bas à droite s'il vous plaît". Le faux suédois n'en était pas encore là, lui, mais ça viendrait avec les années.

Watari conclut son analyse en se disant que les livreurs ou autres déménageurs, en tout cas, tout élément de la gent masculine amené à porter des charges lourdes et imposantes, avaient toujours un cul du tonnerre.

Il détourna son regard / son attention du bas du dos des deux spécimens qui s'éloignaient pour le reporter sur la pièce dans laquelle il était en train de pénétrer.

Une chambre d'hôtel de luxe, ou L avait fait installer une centrale de surveillance audiovisuelle. Un certain nombre, somme toute considérable, de moniteurs s'entassaient dans ce qui était censé servir de salon et avait été transformé en repère secret d'espionnage. Les câbles de connexion serpentaient un peu partout sur le sol, se regroupant parfois en des nœuds reptiliens noirs et lisses. Dans des recoins s'entassaient les réserves de boîte de cookies, de sachets de thé à la pomme verte, et de dominos qui étaient les dernières passions en date de l'original détective.

L avait déjà pris ses aises, et traîné le fauteuil imitation Louis XVI devant sa centrale télévisuelle. Il observait avec délice la neige sur les écrans.

"-Ryuuzaki, vous allez vous abîmer les yeux à fixer ces télévisions non raccordées."

"-Mais Watari, je regarde la neige."

"-Vous en avez déjà vu de la vraie, pourtant…"

"-Oui mais celle-là est plus intéressante, si on le désire, elle ne s'arrête jamais de tomber."

"-Je ne sais pas si l'on peut appeler cela tomber."

"-Bien sûr que si, elles partent du fond du tube cathodique pour venir s'écraser sur l'écran. Et elles fondent instantanément sous la chaleur de mon regard."

Watari n'en rajouta pas plus, blasé, et tendit la feuille qu'il était venu apporter.

"-Tenez, ce sont les noms des dix suspects."

"-Ah, très bien. Commençons le raccordement. Regarde bien, Watari."

Watari regarda donc, attendant les explications du brun avec une curiosité bien dissimulée. Il jeta un œil à la centrale et se rendit compte qu'elle ne comptait que neuf télévisions. Il allait poser la question de savoir pourquoi il n'y en avait pas une dixième quand L se mit à parler.

"-Télévision numéro 1 : raccordez chez monsieur Bateru."

Un jeune homme à l'air complètement ahuri, au jean délavé, au débardeur trop grand, aux pompes canard jaunies par l'usure, et à la casquette rouge élimée, brancha la prise adéquate avec l'enthousiasme d'un gastéropode déshydraté.

On retrouva en direct live monsieur Bateru affalé sur son canapé, affichant une tête de limace cuite, à croire que lui et le jeune électricien avaient des gènes communs.

"-…qui a effectué cette liste ?"

"-Nous ne nous sommes pas fiés aux apparences, mais à l'emploi du temps, Ryuuzaki."

"-Je veux bien le croire, mais est-ce que ce monsieur a seulement jamais bougé de son sofa ?"

"-…"

Perplexe, Ryuuzaki croqua un cookie et d'un geste, signifia que l'on branche la télévision suivante.

Ainsi, madame Jisui fut prise la main dans le sac en train de manger des rognons froids, la tête dans le frigo, sur la 2 ; sur la 3, on admira le magnifique popotin de madame Kosuru en train de cirer son parquet ; le jeune Yosoou révéla sur la 4 qu'il aimait se travestir avec les fringues de sa sœur en son absence, laquelle sœur portait des choses assez courtes et superficielles, remarqua L en reniflant ; en numéro 5, papy Komaka exposa l'immensité de sa radinerie en envoyant bouler du pas de sa porte un enfant de cinq ans qui vendait des tickets de tombola pour des prunes ; mademoiselle Naku fut observée en sixième, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant un soap à la con ; en septième position, le visqueux Buta fut l'objet d'une attention relativement éphémère et on le laissa vite à ses magazines porno ; sur la télévision numéro 8, chez la famille Hachi, il n'y avait personne ; en 9è, Watari partit appeler la police pour signifier que la vieille Ueru avait trépassé, sûrement en s'empoisonnant au Canigou –les cadavres des boîtes l'entouraient telle une preuve de la folie de la vieille qui devait se prendre pour un caniche, sans aucun doute.

L soupira et croqua dans un cookie.

Le jeune gamer émergea de derrière les télés, l'œil aussi expressif que celui d'une sardine pas fraîche. Décidément, ce garçon avait quelque chose d'huileux.

Watari ne tint plus.

"-Ryuuzaki, et le dixième ?"

"-Le dixième est là."

L désigna un coin du salon où Watari n'avait pas encore porté le regard, et l'honorable vieil homme aperçut le paquet laissé par les livreurs. Trop occupé par la descente de rein des deux gigolos de son fantasme, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé le colis.

Le gosse déballa le paquet, dévoilant une superbe télé écran plat LCD.

"Le dixième a droit à un traitement spécial. Raccordement."

La télé s'alluma et alors apparut une chambre de jeune garçon, encore vide.

"-Il ne va pas tarder à arriver…"

"-Qui donc ?"

Ryuuzaki sortit une photo de sa poche et y déposa un léger baiser avant de la tendre à Watari qui n'en rajouta pas plus, blasé.

"-Yagami Raito. Mon numéro 10. La chaîne la plus palpitante."

**FIN**

_Note : la scène se déroule au moment où L commence à surveiller différents suspects dont Raito, en plaçant des micros et des caméras dans sa chambre._

_Et yes, Watari is gay ! Je l'ai décidé v.v_

_Les noms des suspects ont une signification, je vous laisse chercher !_


	10. Chef oh oui chef

**Titre : **chef, oh oui, chef.**  
Auteur : **Zif'**  
Couple : **L / Raito**  
Fandom : **Death Note**  
Rating : **G comme gâteau**  
Thème : **#3scandale**  
Disclaimer : **les persos sont la création de Ohba et Obata. L'exploitation honteuse est de moi.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Ryuuzaki, son habituelle expression neutre sur le visage, reposa avec douceur la liasse de papiers qu'il tenait sur le guéridon qui lui tenait lieu de bureau principal, entre le bocal de bonbons et la théière. Un silence lourd se fit sentir dans la chambre d'hôtel de luxe où son enquête avait réellement démarré, deux semaines plus tôt, avec la collaboration de Yagami et son équipe de policiers. Enfin, L prit la parole, de son ton monocorde.

"-Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas." Il leva un œil torve vers Yagami-san. "J'ai demandé un pâtissier. Pas un vulgaire emballeur de cookies. C'est plutôt scandaleux, tous ces CV."

Watari, à son poste derrière le siège de celui qu'il servait fidèlement depuis bon nombre d'années, retint un soupir fataliste. Il le savait, il aurait pu parier que les choses se passeraient de cette façon. En matière de pâtisseries, Ryuuzaki était plus qu'exigeant. De toute manière, à ses yeux, personne ne pourrait remplacer la grosse Bertha.

Pour comprendre ce désir si impérieux, il suffisait de remonter le temps, quinze ans en arrière.

L était alors un enfant. Un enfant précoce, d'une intelligence stupéfiante, mais un enfant tout de même, avec ses jeux, ses lubies et ses obsessions.

Jamais de sa vie encore il n'avait goûté aux sucreries. Watari, émerveillé du génie qui avait daigné échoir dans son établissement, le tout premier d'une longue série, souhaitait cultiver la matière grise de sa perle rare à grands renforts de poisson, d'huile de foie de morue et de cervelle de mouton bouillie aux haricots rouges. Les vieilles recettes britanniques ont la vie dure.

Ce fut la cuisinière, la grosse Bertha, une allemande ventripotente, qui commit le sacrilège tant redouté par le multimillionnaire. Alors que le petit L accourait dans la cuisine de l'orphelinat, pour boire son grand verre d'eau, traditionnel rite d'exorcisme après l'ingestion de la cuillère à soupe d'huile de foie de morue, Bertha eut définitivement pitié du pauvre gamin dont la bouille était déformée par une grimace de dégoût sans bornes –en ce qui concernait L, un petit plissement du nez.

Le pauvre petit, se justifia-t-elle plus tard, face aux reproches sans fin de Watari, on ne serait pas à travailler ici si l'on n'aimait pas ces gamins que la vie n'avait pas gâtés. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait désobéi à son patron, en donnant une douceur à L. Un petit gâteau sablé surmonté d'une belle fraise rouge et sucrée.

Les jours suivants, L refusa catégoriquement de s'alimenter, déclarant qu'il ne se sentirait plus d'être intelligent, tant qu'on ne lui permettrait pas de se nourrir exclusivement de petits gâteaux sablés surmontés d'une belle fraise rouge et sucrée.

On lui céda.

Un jour, la cuisinière, lasse pour lui de le voir manger tout le temps la même chose, lui proposa un cookie tout chaud juste sorti du four. L revendiqua l'abandon des sablés pour se focaliser sur les cookies tout chauds juste sortis du four.

Cela dura ainsi, avec les obsessions que l'on sait et qui ne prirent jamais fin.

Yagami haussa les épaules d'un air las et résigné.

"-Mais Ryuuzaki, il y a là les CV des meilleurs pâtissiers de la région du Kanto…"

"-Vous n'avez pas visé assez large, j'en ai bien peur. Quand j'ai dit, l'autre jour :'et il me faudra un pâtissier personnel afin de nourrir ma capacité de réflexion, pour mener à bien cette enquête. Le meilleur pâtissier de l'univers', et je l'ai dit tel quel mot pour mot. Je ne plaisantais évidemment pas."

"-Devons-nous alors chercher au niveau international ?"

"-Tout à fait."

"-MAIS," éclata Matsuda, scandalisé, "n'y a-t-il rien de plus important à faire que de recruter un satané pâtissier ? Trouver Kira, par exemple !"

"-Matsuda-san a le sens de l'humour", remarqua Ryuuzaki en piochant dans le bocal, un schtroumpf bleu en gélatine de bœuf aux hormones élevé dans le Texas, USA.

Yagami-san, comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de vouloir discuter d'avantage, sinon à perdre du temps, fit un geste de la main et promit qu'une liste des meilleurs pâtissiers du monde lui serait fournie le lendemain même.

Effectivement, Ryuuzaki s'exalta légèrement en découvrant les noms des heureux sélectionnés. Cela valait bien la peine d'avoir attendu vingt-et-une heures et quatorze minutes supplémentaires.

Son exaltation avait atteint le niveau maximum possible chez lui, quarante heures et trente-trois minutes plus tard, alors que son nouveau pâtissier –le meilleur, il avait été déclaré artiste pâtissier mondial cette année- était censé arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Brutalement, Yagami-san entra dans la pièce, blême et essouflé.

"-Ryuuzaki-san, votre pâtissier…"

"-Il n'est pas encore arrivé, je l'attends pour lui donner mes instructions."

"-Il ne risque plus d'arriver… il est mort hier soir d'une crise cardiaque !"

"-Kira… tu essaies donc de m'empêcher de mener mon enquête par tous les moyens possibles… quelle lâcheté."

"-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! il semblerait que cet homme empoisonnait les gens pour qui il cuisinait, en mélangeant du cyanure à ses pâtisseries… ses créations étaient tellement succulentes que le goût du poison passait inaperçu ! Ce n'était qu'une rumeur, mais sa mort a tout révélé et fait éclater le scandale…"

Ryuuzaki en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

"-Kira, quelle loyauté… tu préfères mener un face à face honnête en me préservant des dangers éventuels, autres que lui…"

Plein de gratitude pour son sauveur, L envoya un baiser empathique à son adversaire. Cette relation devait être contradictoire dès son début…

**FIN**


	11. l'enseignement de pai mei

**Titre : **Chapter 10 – l'enseignement de Paï Meï**  
Auteur : **Zif'**  
Couple :** L/Raito**  
Fandom :** Death Note**  
Rating : **NC-17 pour les références à la crémation**  
Thème : **#6 : entre le rêve et la réalité (fic écrite pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers)**  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Ohda et Obata.

**Note 1** : Kill Bill + canicule cette fic v.v

**Note 2 :** Le titre de cette fic est le dixième "chapitre" de Kill Bill 2 et pour ceux qui ont vu le film ils comprendront. Même si la déviance est très tordue.

**Note 3 : **Eh oui, il y a plus de L dans mes fics que du Raito, mais bon L est teeeeeellement plus intéressant !

**Note 4 :** Comme sus-cité dans le rating, je signale qu'il y a des références à la crémation donc s'il y a des personnes pour qui cela est désagréable, je vous mets au courant. Cela dit le sujet est traité à la "six feet under" donc ma fic est, comme d'habitude, débile, et non morbide (enfin, j'espère v.v).

oooooOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 10 – l'enseignement de Paï Meï**

Il faisait noir.

La première chose à laquelle songea L en s'éveillant était la raison de cette obscurité totale. Il avait pourtant les yeux ouverts. Il ne fermait jamais les yeux -sauf pour dormir. Puis, il se rendit compte du silence absolu qui régnait autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre son organisme vivre.

Enfin, il comprit qu'il était allongé. Un tâtonnement prudent lui permit de comprendre qu'il était enfermé dans un parallélépipède de type rectangle et de matière végétale –à priori, du bois d'arbre, il aurait même pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de sapin.

Il crut se rappeler qu'il avait été laissé pour mort.

"-C'est le shinigami qui m'a tué. Si je considère la longueur de l'ongle de mon pouce au moment de ma mort, et celle qu'il semble mesurer à présent, je pense que cela fait deux jours que je suis décédé."

Il en déduit fort logiquement qu'il était donc présentement dans un cercueil. A moins d'avoir été enterré (ce qu'il avait signifié ne pas souhaiter), il était donc en attente de crémation.

"-C'est magnifique. Raito-kun a parfaitement respecté mes dernières volontés. Une fois que ma crémation sera achevée, il mélangera mes cendres à de la purée de bananes, ainsi que le font certaines tribus indigènes, et me mangera pour honorer ma mémoire."

Il imagina la tête que ferait Watari si… ah non, Watari avait rendu l'âme peu de temps avant lui, était-il distrait. Il imagina la tête que ferait Yagami-san s'il soulevait le couvercle de son cercueil et en sortait pour demander du thé et des petits gâteaux.

Cela le fit sourire de malice, jusqu'à ce qu'un violent mouvement secoue son parallélépipède résineux. Un bruit similaire à celui que fait une pizza que l'on glisse dans le four se fit entendre.

"-Oh, oh, on dirait que la cérémonie touche à sa fin ; je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle avait seulement commencé. Je suis bien peu attentif, aujourd'hui. C'est dommage, il est trop tard pour le thé."

D'un coup, il se mit à faire effroyablement chaud. L entendait plus qu'il ne sentait encore les flammes lécher avec avidité les parois externes du cercueil. Puis, les langues brûlantes vinrent le frôler. Il les regarda avec fascination. C'était beau. Dommage que ce fût aussi chaud. Vraiment très, très chaud.

Incroyable également ce que cela pouvait secouer. Il se sentait tout ballotté.

"-Ryuuzaki, ne dors pas en plein soleil, tu vas attraper une insolation."

L ouvrit les yeux et vit Raito devant lui, en train de baisser le store de la fenêtre. Il s'était assoupi et le soleil avait fini par l'atteindre, lui qui s'était précautionneusement mis à l'ombre avant sa sieste. L soupira, se leva, attrapa la mâchoire de Raito entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche interloquée du châtain.

"-Raito-kun. Je viens de me rappeler que je voulais faire ça au moins une fois dans ma vie avant de mourir."

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna avant de la franchir.

"-Et tu n'oublieras pas les bananes, n'est-ce pas ?"

**FIN**


	12. un monde farpait

**Titre :** Un monde farpait.  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple :** L x Raito  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème :** #25 Obstacle (dans le cadre de la communauté LJ 30 baisers)  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Ohba et Obata, bah oui.

oooooOOOOOooooo

De nombreux scientifiques du monde entier se sont penchés sur des théories en principe abracadabrantes, des théories selon lesquelles il existerait des dimensions et des univers parallèles, où des mondes semblables au nôtre se différencieraient par des concepts au premier abord irréalistes. Ainsi, il y aurait un monde où l'on pourrait traverser les murs ; un monde où le sud serait au nord et le nord au sud ; et bien d'autres encore.

Que serait un monde où…

Ryuuku jouait négligemment de la zapette. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télévision. Qui plus est, il était obligé de porter ce casque ridicule, qui lui permettait d'écouter ce qui se disait sur le petit écran sans pour autant déranger Raito qui faisait ses devoirs / qui échafaudait de nouveaux plans diaboliques grâce au Death Note.  
Un ultime coup de pouce propulsa Ryuuku sur France 3 région Normandie. (Dans ce monde, le Japon capte toutes les chaînes de la planète, ce qui arrange bien l'auteur.) La chaîne proposait un passionnant reportage sur l'acculturation des pommiers en bord de mer. Ryuuku fut instantanément fasciné par ces magnifiques pommes d'un rouge qui l'aurait disputé à la Red Chief de la vilaine belle-mère de Blanche-Neige.  
Ainsi, on faisait de pareils fruits dans ce pays ! Ces pommes avaient l'air si délicieuses, si croquantes, si sucrées, si juteuses, si…  
Ryuuku tourna la tête vers Raito, trop occupé à marmonner dans sa barbe en ricanant à intervalles réguliers de façon sordide, pour s'apercevoir du trouble profond qui s'était emparé du shinigami.

"- Gamin, je…  
- Chut !"

Ryuuku, susceptible, prit le parti de ne plus rien dire puisque c'était comme ça, tant pis pour ce sale gosse. Il s'éclipsa discrètement par la fenêtre, direction : la Normandie, France.

A ce moment-là, Raito s'écarta brusquement de son bureau en reculant sa chaise, et propulsa ses poings vers le ciel (ou le plafond, ce qui revient sensiblement au même), en un geste de victoire et de satisfaction intense.

"- AH ! AH ! Avec cette stratégie infaillible, je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de ce sale fouineur de L, et je vais devenir le dieu de ce monde ! Ryuuku !"

Il se retourna mais de Ryuuku, point.

"- Bah, il a dû aller faire un petit tour, comme cela lui prend, parfois. Je devrais aller faire de même."

Ce fut pendant cette promenade que les hommes de main envoyés par L, s'infiltrèrent dans la chambre de Yagami Junior pour y poser micros et caméras de surveillance.

En revenant, le jeune garçon se rendit immédiatement compte que l'on avait pénétré dans sa chambre. Le cheveu qu'il avait scotché sur l'ouverture de la porte était cassé.

"- On a dû faire poser des micros et des caméras", se dit judicieusement Raito. "Je vais dire à Ryuuku de les localiser quand il rentrera, car je ne peux évidemment pas le faire, sous peine d'être suspecté d'avoir quelque chose à cacher, et d'avoir des raisons de croire qu'on puisse me surveiller. Mais, au fait, comment cela se fait-il que Ryuuku ne soit toujours pas rentré ?"

Raito était fortement contrarié ; ne connaissant pas l'existant du matériel d'espionnage qui avait investi sa chambre, ni leur localisation, il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Soudainement, la part inconsciente de son cerveau se rappela avoir entendu, peu de temps avant qu'il ne constate la disparition du shinigami, les mots "pomme" et "Normandie", provenant de la télévision devant laquelle il avait planté Ryuuku pour avoir la paix.  
Se pouvait-il que ce dernier ait cédé à la tentation ? Non, c'était impossible, il n'était tout de même pas aussi bête !  
…  
…  
Après réflexion, il dût bien reconnaître que si. Cette andouille de shinigami avait préféré ces saletés de pommes à l'activité passionnante de la conquête du monde, où son rôle d'adjoint était d'une importance capitale !

Un bref moment, Raito soupçonna L d'avoir sciemment diffusé ce reportage. Ce qui était totalement impossible, étant donné que L ignorait tout de l'existence du Death note et des shinigami. Mais la colère altère souvent tout raisonnement rationnel.

Il se reprit rapidement. Etant surveillé, il ne devait pas rester ainsi, planté à ne rien faire et l'air contrit. Il attrapa un magazine d'informatique et se jeta sur son lit pour faire semblant de le lire. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait de rage. Cette surveillance constante constituait un obstacle de taille à l'avancée de ses projets. Saleté de shinigami. Saleté de L.

A quelques kilomètres de là, L avait tout observé, depuis une bonne demi-heure qu'il était planté devant la dixième et dernière télévision dans le salon de l'hôtel d'où il dirigeait de main de maître l'investigation. En effet, cette télé laissait apparaître une chambre d'adolescent on ne peut plus normale. Dans cette chambre, un lit, et sur ce lit, Raito était allongé et lisait.

Des petits gâteaux aux fraises et du thé arrivèrent. L gigota de plaisir et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Les heures passèrent et L n'avait pas bougé, ni cligné une seule fois des paupières. Watari se demanda s'il ne devrait pas apporter du collyre pour hydrater les yeux desséchés du garçon. Un large sourire s'étalait sur la face du brun.

"-C'est amusant… depuis deux heures, il n'a toujours pas tourné la page."

Perdu dans ses pensées, le châtain avait complètement omis ce détail fonctionnel et mécanique de tout lecteur concentré. Finalement, il balança le magazine dans un coin et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

"-Canal cinq… hop, passons dans la salle de bains."

Watari secoua la tête alors que L se rapprochait de l'écran jusqu'à s'y cogner le nez. S'il avait pu, L serait bien passé à travers la paroi de verre, pour vivre cette superbe scène "IRL". Parallèlement, la manette qu'il tenait dans sa main et qui lui permettait de contrôler les caméras, se voyait extrêmement sollicitée de manière à effectuer des gros plans compromettants vers les parties charnues et intimes du garçon qui se laissait complaisamment aller sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Eau peut-être un peu trop chaude, et L se mordit les doigts de ne pas avoir pensé à ce détail, car la buée engendrée par les volutes de vapeur alla se coller sur l'œil de la caméra, et l'obstrua complètement. L ne voyait plus rien d'autre qu'un épais brouillard intransperçable.

Il se recula brutalement dans son fauteuil, l'air fortement contrarié.

La chance dont il avait cru bénéficier et qui en réalité n'était due qu'à un caprice de shinigami s'arrêtait là. Il en fut ainsi pour toutes les autres douches que prit RaitoYagami. Car Ryuuku revint, fut puni, et localisa les caméras, mais dans les chambres seulement ; jamais Raito ne se serait douté que L puisse aller aussi loin. Eh bien, si.

Cependant, quelques mois plus tard, et à son grand bonheur, L se retrouvait enchaîné à Kira. Ou Raito. Enfin, les deux ne faisaient qu'un. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais bref. Là n'était pas la question.  
L'idée qui le faisait jubiler intérieurement en ce moment même, consistait en ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être exempté de cette foutue occlusion audiovisuelle due à cette vapeur fourbe pendant la douche du châtain. Et qu'en plus, il n'aurait plus besoin de s'exploser les mirettes sur l'écran.

Effectivement, plus tard, Raito garderait un souvenir impérissable de la première fois où L s'accroupît et lui embrassât le postérieur comme s'il se fût agit de la relique de Saint Raymond.

**FIN**

_Nda :_ L est un pervers et un fétichiste (qui en doutait ?). Mais je ne l'aime pas ici car il est trop ooc et puis je n'aime pas ma fic à part l'idée de la recouper avec "Télédix" (qui s'est aussi passée dans le monde parallèle, hin hin –l'excuse-).

PETIT JEU : Quels sont les obstacles dans cette fic ? (indice : y en a trois) Le premier qui répond a droit à un smarties X3


	13. Les chats

**Titre :** Les chats  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple :** L/Raito  
**Fandom :** Death note  
**Rating :** G je pense  
**Thème :** #22 bercer  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont les créations de Ohba et Obata.  
**Note :** "bercer" est ici utilisé dans le sens de "se bercer d'illusions". C'est ce que pense L des idées de Raito. Oui, c'est tordu )  
Et oui, il n'y a encore une fois pratiquement que L dans ma fic. J'y peux rien )

oooooOOOOOooooo

Fin avril. Jamais hiver n'avait tant duré. L n'était pas frileux, généralement les stimuli extérieurs n'avaient pas vraiment d'impact sur lui, seulement il devait bien avouer qu'il avait froid. Il avait même pris une veste en jean pour sortir dans la rue, preuve formelle qu'il n'était pas –à la surprise générale- un robot.

Dans la rue aux larges trottoirs, la foule était dense. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que s'il n'y avait eu personne. Il glissait, se faufilait dans la masse, souple et simiesque. Le vacarme ambiant n'atteignait pas ses tympans. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se préoccuper de toute cette agitation.

"Je ne comprends pas comment Kira peut se laisser bercer ainsi par ses illusions. Quelle est cette obstination à vouloir s'interposer coûte que coûte dans le destin de ces criminels qu'il tue, devenant lui-même un meurtrier pour la bonne réalisation de son idéologie ? Un jour ou l'autre, la justice parvient à mettre main basse sur ces gens sans foi ni loi, et à leur faire payer leurs péchés. Il ne faut pas agir et perturber le cycle naturel de la vie. Il les a tués. Il a peut-être sauvé la vie d'innocents certes, mais qui sait ? peut-être les a-t-il empêchés de vivre un revirement complet de leur conscience ? peut-être les a-t-il empêchés de sauver à leur tour des vies humaines ?"

L n'était pas animiste mais il croyait en la force du destin, il croyait en la puissance de la conscience humaine.

Un miaulement détourna son attention. Dans un renfoncement entre deux immeubles, un carton humide et totalement défoncé par endroits contenait deux petits chatons. L estima leur âge à quatre semaines environ ; ils avaient déjà les yeux ouverts. Ils piaillaient lamentablement.  
Scotché au carton, une feuille affichait ces quelques mots partiellement délavés.  
"Adaupté-nous ou nous mourons de froid et de fain"

"Le cycle de la vie... et la fatalité du destin" songea L, prêt à poursuivre sa route. Il resta néanmoins devant le carton et s'accroupit même, preuve d'un intérêt intense.

Il venait de s'apercevoir que l'un des chatons martyrisait l'autre. Il était physiquement plus faible ; des poils lui manquaient par endroit, et il était d'une maigreur affolante. Pourtant, son regard brillait de méchanceté et de haine.  
Il griffait l'autre, probablement son frère, un peu plus grand et mieux portant, et qui lui jetait des regards suppliants, sans aucune pitié.

Sans un mot, L attrapa le méchant petit chaton par la tête d'une main, son corps de l'autre, et tira d'un coup sec, créant une élongation des vertèbres cervicales qui tua l'animal sur le coup. Puis il prit le gentil petit chaton encore vivant mais tremblant comme une feuille, et le cala bien au chaud dans sa veste.

En un sens, il comprenait Kira : être Dieu et influer directement sur la vie et la mort d'êtres vivants. Vouloir faire soi-même justice.  
Mais ce que lui avait fait avec cet animal n'était pas concevable avec des hommes –de la part de Kira ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Kira vivait dans son rêve et en faisait un cauchemar pour les autres – un cauchemar de terreur.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Raito. L lui offrirait le chaton, et un baiser.


	14. ce qui s'ensuit est impossible

**SPOILS APRES CHAP. 58**

**Titre :** ce qui s'ensuit est impossible.  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple :** Raito / L  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Death Note est une création de Ohba et Obata

**Note :** Se situe aux alentours du chapitre 90 donc bewaaaare, **spoils à gogo**

Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de cette fic donc soyez certains qu'elle va être retouchée.

Et si L n'était pas mort comme Light le pensait? Retrouvailles.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Raito Yagami était une fois de plus absorbé dans ses réflexions. Il cherchait un positionnement optimal quant à la stratégie qu'il devait perpétuellement mettre en place pour faire face à Mello et Near.

Un réveil sonna qui le fit sursauter. C'était l'heure de l'émission quotidienne qui était consacrée à la gloire de Kira. A sa gloire.

Quoiqu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se consacrer à sa mission de purification du monde car Mikami s'en chargeait très bien à sa place, bien qu'un poil trop arbitraire. Lui devait se consacrer à l'annihilation de ses deux ennemis avant de pouvoir reprendre paisiblement sa mission première.

Depuis qu'il avait déniché Mikami, Raito s'intéressait un peu moins à cette émission ; il continuait néanmoins à la regarder car elle le renseignait sur l'opinion des gens à son égard. Même si depuis que le peuple avait adopté la ligne de conduite consistant à adorer aveuglément Kira, elle devenait horriblement statique.

La caméra scanna brièvement le public installé sur les gradins et le cœur de Raito rata un battement. C'était impossible… là, dans la foule, il y avait un jeune homme, en jean et t-shirt blanc, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux noir corbeau, qui fixait la caméra, qui **le** fixait _à travers_ la caméra, et ce jeune homme c'était **lui**, il aurait pu le jurer, c'était L, c'était Ryuuzaki, c'était celui qu'il avait fait tuer par ce shinigami femelle du nom de Remu, et c'était par conséquent impossible que L soit là devant lui dans cette émission, mais pourtant il était là et le regardait droit dans les yeux comme il le faisait auparavant de cette manière qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il savait tout et qu'il finirait bien par le prouver mais que d'ici là il se tairait car L n'ouvrait jamais la bouche sans être sûr à cent pour cent de ce qu'il disait.

Toutes ces pensées défilèrent en un quart de seconde dans l'esprit de Raito, le temps pour la caméra de changer de plan. Raito se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Non ! il fallait que la caméra reste sur le public ! il fallait qu'il vérifie s'il avait vu un fantôme ou si ce monstre était réellement revenu parmi les vivants. S'il l'avait d'ailleurs jamais quitté ! Mais qu'avait fait Remu ?

Etait-il stupide ? Il lui suffisait d'enregistrer l'émission et il pourrait ensuite la visionner de tout son soûl. Cependant, lors même que l'enregistrement se faisait, il n'en dévorait pas moins des yeux la moindre seconde de l'émission, en vain. L ne reparut plus.

Les jours suivants, il ne se montra pas plus. Rongé par le doute, Raito prétexta une mission d'investigation pour participer à l'émission et se mêler au public. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait, si ce n'était son équipe, mais ils savaient pourquoi il était là et de toute façon ne regardaient pas cette émission avec grand intérêt, laissant cette tâche au fils de feu Yagami-san.

Il réalisait à présent que regarder l'émission et y participer, c'était totalement différent. Dans la foule, il y avait une chaleur étouffante qui montait en même temps que la ferveur, et au final on se serait cru dans un effrayant meeting sectaire ou hitlérien. Raito eut presque l'impression d'avoir été dépossédé de son titre de dieu, de Kira, par la masse des fanatiques, et d'être devenu lui-même un simple adorateur de cette divinité anonyme et redoutable. Il oublia vite cette désagréable impression pour se focaliser sur les personnes qui constituaient le public. Pas de L en vue. Tout à coup un frisson atroce lui déchira l'échine et il se retourna violemment, pour se retrouver face à deux yeux noirs et totalement inexpressifs. Il faillit hurler mais se retint, son visage seul avouant la terreur qui le saisit pendant quelques secondes. Il se reprit le plus vite possible et du mieux qu'il put, mais le choc avait été rude, trop rude pour qu'il réussisse à garder son sang-froid habituel.

"-Suis-je effrayant à ce point ?" demanda L.

"-Ce n'est pas le fait de te voir mais plutôt les circonstances qui sont effrayantes, Ryuuzaki."

"-Pardon ? mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?"

Raito demeura un moment interdit. Il était totalement inconcevable que la personne face à lui ne fût pas L. Celui-ci semblait avoir perdu la mémoire… mais alors, il était inoffensif ? cependant, ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé l'autre jour…

Est-ce qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire ? Il n'en aurait aucun intérêt car il savait que Raito était Kira, il avait eu sa confirmation au moment même où il expirait –et Raito _l'avait vu_ expirer ! Il fallait qu'il soit prudent, car si jamais L retrouvait la mémoire et reprenait son investigation, il était en grand danger.

"-Voyons, Ryuuzaki… tu ne me reconnais pas ?"

"-Non…"

"-Je suis Raito Yagami, nous étions ensemble à l'université, et nous étions même bons amis… à l'époque j'enquêtais pour découvrir qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme de Kira."

"-Vous êtes sûr que nous étions amis alors ? je doute pouvoir être ami avec quelqu'un qui cherche à confondre Kira."

Raito sentit la délicieuse piqûre de la victoire envahir son corps à nouveau. L était inoffensif, du moins pour le moment, et il fallait qu'il en profite. Il devait bien évidemment s'en débarrasser, il n'était pas dit qu'à un moment ou à un autre ses souvenirs ne refassent pas surface –dans l'éventualité où il entrerait en contact avec un death note, par exemple.

"-Dis-moi, Ryuuzaki… je t'avais perdu de vue, que t'est-il arrivé depuis l'université ?"

"-Eh bien je crois qu'il m'est arrivé un accident, car en fait, mis à part ces derniers jours, je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui constituait ma vie. Je me suis réveillé accroupi sur un banc, dans le parc du centre ville, habillé comme je suis actuellement, avec une carte dans ma poche sur laquelle il était écrit "Ryuuzaki, né le _xx_/_xx_/1982", et j'en ai conclu que c'était moi. J'ai appris ce qu'avait fait Kira dans ce monde et depuis j'assiste à chaque émission. Je sens en moi un lien très fort avec Kira, je ne sais pas pourquoi."

Raito, lui, le savait. Il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas –pour l'instant- chercher d'explication logique à la réapparition de L, le monde des shinigami n'était encore que partiellement connu du jeune garçon et Ryuuku – maudit soit-il - ne lui avait certainement pas tout dit quant à son fonctionnement.

"Ryuuzaki, figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai un lien très fort avec Kira. Viens avec moi, je te permettrai d'entrer en contact avec ton dieu…"

Ingénu, le brun suivit Kira sans plus d'explications.

Fournir une photographie de L à Mikami et ainsi obtenir le nom tant désiré ne prit que quelques heures à Raito. Il ordonna à son sbire d'écrire ce nom sur le death note en pleine nuit, pendant le sommeil de L. Il regrettait un peu de tuer L si lâchement mais avait déjà assez à faire avec les deux successeurs.

Au petit matin, quand il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel de Ryuuzaki, celui-ci s'était endormi pour toujours, sans espoir de retour –du moins, il l'espérait.

Un soupir lourd s'échappa de la poitrine de Raito qui se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front du meilleur ennemi qu'il avait jamais eu.

A présent, il allait avoir une petite explication avec Ryuuku…

**FIN**


	15. infrarouge

**SPOILS APRES CHAP. 58**

**Titre :** infrarouge.  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple :** Raito / L  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Death Note est une creation de Ohba et Obata.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Quelques jours après la mort de L, Raito Yagami annonça qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur ce deuil, que ce n'était pas ce que Ryuuzaki aurait voulu ; qu'il aurait plutôt souhaité que l'enquête sur Kira se poursuive activement, et qu'il allait donc faire un peu de ménage dans les affaires du détective.

L'équipe d'investigation, compatissante, n'y voyait que la volonté de Raito de s'exorciser de la peine que lui avait causé la mort de son ami si cher ; Raito, lui, avait bien l'intention de découvrir si L n'avait pas caché des documents secrets dont il ne lui aurait jamais parlé.

C'est ainsi qu'au détour d'un tiroir, entre deux dossiers, il découvrit une enveloppe fine et sans aucune annotation. Il pensa d'abord qu'elle était vide, mais par précaution y jeta un coup d'œil. Il y avait une feuille à l'intérieur. Il l'enleva et la parcourut des yeux. C'était totalement illisible, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un intérêt à déchiffrer ces pattes de mouche, car il s'agissait fort probablement de l'écriture de L. C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu L écrire.

Le soir, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il s'arma d'une loupe préalablement achetée et se mit à lire la lettre. L écrivait vraiment en caractères minuscules et aussi tassés qu'il l'était. Raito découvrit avec stupéfaction que cette feuille tenait lieu de journal à Ryuuzaki. Ce n'était pas daté, mais il comprit rapidement que cela datait de l'époque où il avait rejoint l'équipe d'investigation, avant de se faire enfermer –et de perdre volontairement la mémoire.

… _Raito-kun venu après les cours. Je lui ai dit qu'il était mon ami. A eu l'air surpris. Me demande quel arrière-goût a cette surprise pour lui. Que pense-t-il ? J'ai voulu l'embrasser._

_Ai remarqué phénomène étrange. Sorte de forme rougeâtre en permanence à côté de lui. …_

Raito déglutit. Qu'est-ce que cet allumé pouvait bien avoir inventé ?

_… Forme rouge toujours là. Plus grande que Raito-kun. Fais attention à ne pas trop le regarder. Ait peur qu'il sache que je le vois. Est-ce seulement réel ? Regarde Raito-kun à la place. Ait toujours envie de l'embrasser. Ai les yeux qui grattent. …_

Pas étonnant, il ne les hydratait guère. Raito ne s'inquiétait pas, si tant est que L ait eu une intuition, elle ne lui était plus d'une grande utilité à présent. Non, cette feuille commençait à l'énerver, il trouvait grotesque qu'un génie comme L ait pu ressentir le besoin de coucher des lignes sur son Horla personnel. Qui plus est, il mélangeait ses histoires d'horreur avec ses pulsions sexuelles, c'était proprement dégoûtant.

… _Ai été à l'ophtalmologiste suite aux conseils de Watari. Le médecin ne comprend pas. Moi non plus. La forme n'est là que quand Raito-kun y est. Me sens surveillé même quand je suis seul avec lui, n'ose pas tenter quoi que ce soit par peur d'une réaction de la chose. Tenterais bien mais ne souhaite pas mourir de suite. Prendre des précautions. … _

… _Ai passé des tests de la NASA. Il semblerait que je puisse voir les infrarouges sous une certaine fréquence. Pas 38 Khz, c'est celle des télécommandes, mais légèrement au-dessus. Trouve ça amusant. La forme un fantôme ? l'ange gardien de Raito-kun ? ne peux voir que le sien ?_

Raito trouvait ça moins amusant que L, curieusement. La pensée qu'il ait pu voir les infrarouges dégagées par un dieu de la mort le laissait complètement mal à l'aise. Ce type était définitivement malsain.

_… Curieusement, la forme a disparu. Raito-kun en cachot, ai vu la forme un certain nombre de jours puis plus rien. comprends pas. Bizarrement Raito-kun a changé. Mais ai toujours envie de l'embrasser. Vais m'enchaîner à lui. …_

Raito ricana. Evidemment qu'il ne l'avait plus vu ! Cela coïncidait sûrement avec l'époque où il avait renoncé au Death Note. Il froissa la feuille en boule et la jeta dans la corbeille, sans prendre la peine de lire le tout dernier paragraphe.

_… Suis retourné chez le docteur pour un dernier bilan, avant que l'on nous enchaîne. A diagnostiqué une fatigue et une tension des yeux dues à l'exposition prolongée aux écrans de télévision et d'ordinateurs. M'a prescrit du collyre. Pas agréable au goût. …_


	16. Cocon

**Titre : **Cocon**  
Auteur : **Zif'  
**Couple : **L / Raito  
**Fandom : **Death Note  
**Rating : **G  
**Note : **fic écrite dans le cadre de la commu LJ 30 baisers sur les thèmes "si seulement tu étais à moi" et "retour à la maison"

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Il semblait à L qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment seul. En dépit de sa réputation qui faisait de lui une personne mystérieuse et solitaire, il se considérait comme quelqu'un de plutôt sociable. Même s'il ne montrait de lui que ce qu'il ne souhaitait que les autres voient, tant physiquement que psychologiquement.

A ce sujet, Raito-kun l'avait quelque peu dérouté. Déjà, par le simple fait de l'avoir conduit à se dévoiler. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait en permanence l'impression que Raito-kun cherchait à pénétrer les mystères de sa réflexion, ce que personne ne s'était encore jamais aventuré à faire. Enfin, il devait bien avouer que Raito-kun lui arrivait quasiment à la cheville en terme de maîtrise de lui-même. Il ne laissait rien échapper que ce qu'il ne souhaitait réellement dire.

Ryuuzaki avait parfois des périodes de frustration intense où, en lieu et place de son excitation habituelle face à tant de combativité de la part de son adversaire et allié, siégeait une furieuse envie de contrôler totalement cet électron libre qu'était Raito-kun. L était habitué depuis toujours à dominer les gens intellectuellement parlant, et conséquemment à leur donner des ordres sans qu'il n'ait généralement à rencontrer de résistance.

Ces périodes étaient rares et très courtes, mais violentes. Personne n'en savait jamais rien, car L se maîtrisait parfaitement –pour le moment ; il verrait en effet un peu plus tard, que subir une crise de ce genre en étant menotté en permanence à Raito-kun le conduirait à lancer des coups de pieds impromptus et excédés.

Pour le moment, Raito-kun était à l'université. Ryuuzaki, maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il désirait, à savoir, Raito-kun dans son équipe, avait décidé d'abandonner définitivement les cours. Pour le moment, il considérait un papillon piqué et encadré, accroché au mur. Son regard se perdit dans les motifs naturellement dessinés sur le dos de l'insecte. Ses pensées, quant à elles, trouvèrent leur destination habituelle.

Raito-kun… qui était-il ? la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, vraiment vu, lors de ce concours, les sens de L avaient été comme écharpés vifs, mis à nu, et il avait compris. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais finalement ça avait été Raito-kun, parce que ça n'aurait pu être personne d'autre. Si son esprit logique imposait des pourcentages, son échine, elle, savait.

Il s'agissait là de la traque de sa vie, un jeu paradoxal où la proximité la plus complète n'en obscurcissait que davantage le mystère. Les ténèbres les engloutissaient, et Ryuuzaki se sentait enveloppé par la douceur de la mort, la mort, qui était perpétuellement présente à leurs côtés.

Ryuuzaki voulait la victoire. Peu importe qui était Kira, il le voulait, il voulait savoir comment il faisait, comment il tuait. Il voulait comprendre comment Kira se comporterait devant sa propre mort, en comparaison de celle qu'il infligeait à des inconnus jugés par lui selon des principes diaboliquement divins, divinement diaboliques, et surtout complètement subjectifs.

Mais pour que sa victoire soit totale, Ryuuzaki voulait plus. Il ne désirait pas se cantonner à Kira, le double, le Mr Hyde. Il souhaitait posséder tout de la personne –Yagami Raito. Il en désirait l'être, l'amas de chair et de sang, le docteur Jekyll.

Et même si Raito n'était pas Kira, peu importe.

Il voulait son âme, la part de l'être la plus dure à obtenir car pour la posséder, il faut la conquérir.

On dit que les âmes, en quittant les corps fraîchement éteints qui les hébergent, prennent l'apparence d'un papillon.

Si seulement Raito pouvait être à lui, L capturerait le papillon de son âme, fraîchement sorti du cocon corporel. Il l'embrasserait, doucement, pour ne pas froisser ses ailes. Et il l'admirerait, éternellement, épinglée dans un cadre rouge bordeaux à la marie-louise beige, aux côtés du sphinx à tête de mort.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Il semblait à Raito Yagami qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis des lustres. Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe d'investigation dirigée par L, le seul trajet qui était le sien reliait deux points bien précis : l'université et l'hôtel qui tenait lieu de QG pour l'enquête. Quand il avait des devoirs, il les faisait à la bibliothèque universitaire.

Une fois son labeur d'étudiant terminé, il délaissait son rôle d'élève modèle pour jouer celui de l'enquêteur déterminé à trouver le monstre qui se disait être un juge divin impartial, oeuvrant pour le bien de l'humanité. Travailler avec celui qui le traquait n'était pas un problème en soi : il avait suffisamment pesé le pour et le contre, et avait assez confiance en lui et en ses plans pour se permettre de courir ce risque.

Ainsi, le moindre geste, la moindre attitude, la moindre parole de Raito n'étaient jamais le fruit du hasard.

La façon dont L l'observait fréquemment lui faisait croire que ce dernier manifestait une certaine fascination vis-à-vis de lui. Néanmoins Raito ne pouvait nier que l'inverse fût vrai : il se sentait souvent attiré par cet étrange personnage, et résister à ces deux pupilles noires et profondes comme le néant, qui, il lui semblait parfois, tentaient d'aspirer et d'embrasser son âme comme l'aurait fait une succube, lui demandait parfois un effort de maîtrise et de réflexion comme jamais personne ne lui avait imposé auparavant.

Tout cela contribuait à l'exaltation de son être, et il lui semblait que face et grâce à L, il naissait vraiment ; il se produisait l'éclosion de son âme qui semblait sortir de son cocon douillet pour entrer dans un monde passionnant qu'il se promettait de construire pour y régner.

L faisait donc partie du processus d'évolution de Raito. Il était un élément de son présent, le plus important à ses yeux, et la nécessité de le tuer était proportionnelle à cette importance.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'au-delà de toutes ces considérations objectives quant à la maturité de son personnage divin et du projet qui l'accompagnait, il éprouvait un certain attachement à son environnement quotidien : l'équipe d'investigation, Ryuuzaki, Watari, le QG. Il se sentait un peu comme dans une seconde famille, où son rôle n'était pas plus superficiel que celui qu'il tenait quand il était au sein de la maison familiale des Yagami.

C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, à défaut d'oser le dire, car il avait conscience du caractère un peu idiot de la chose, une petite phrase anodine dès qu'il entrait dans la salle des moniteurs où l'attendait L :

« Je suis rentré. »


	17. Traitement de choc

**Titre : **Traitement de choc  
**Auteur : **Zif'**  
Couple : **L/Raito**  
Fandom : **Death Note**  
Rating : **G/K**  
Thème : **Médicament**  
Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent à Ohba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi.

**Note : **J'ai voulu faire cette fic dans l'esprit dôjin, à savoir avec un poil de fesse de yack de nawak. (j'ai notamment un dôjin où Raito part dans un délire sur des personnages de Prince of Tennis dont les visages apparaissent censurés mais dont on devine très bien l'identité, c'est du grand n'importe quoi comme il faut ).

**/!\** Cette fic fait suite à "Angine tonique" (chapitre 2)

oooooOOOOOooooo

En revenant de la pharmacie, Yagami Raito était de fort mauvais poil. Il avait essuyé une averse sur le chemin du retour, et était trempé. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il aurait pu envoyer Matsuda faire cette course laborieuse mais le baiser fiévreux –dans le sens propre du terme- que lui avait donné Ryuuzaki l'avait assez perturbé pour qu'il n'y songe qu'une fois sous l'eau.

En entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel occupée par L, il trouva ce dernier dans sa position habituelle, en train de visionner des cassettes vidéos et gobant des cachets de Solutricine.

"-Ryuuzaki, ce ne sont pas des bonbons, soupira-t-il. Comment as-tu eu ces médicaments ?

-Matsuda-san est allé me les acheter à la pharmacie du métro", répondit Ryuuzaki d'un air imperturbable.

Raito envisagea un moment les façons les plus cruelles de mettre à mort son ennemi, et les raisons de ce geste, inhérentes à son objectif de gouverner le monde d'une main divine s'effacèrent devant la colère d'avoir perdu son précieux temps d'une façon si idiote. Il ravala sa rage et posa son sachet sur la table devant Ryuuzaki.

"-Voici les médicaments prescrits par le docteur, que je suis allé chercher moi-même, lâcha Raito d'une voix polaire.

-Ah, merci Raito-kun, je vais les boire avec ce grog que Watari vient de m'apporter.

-Tu es inconscient, Ryuuzaki ? Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut pas mélanger alcool et médicaments ? Ne touche pas à ça, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau."

Ryuuzaki était totalement ravi. Raito-kun était aux petits soins pour lui, et il trouvait ça absolument divertissant. Il était enchanté d'être malade. Raito-kun avait l'air un peu énervé, certes, mais cet énervement, à n'en pas douter, était à mettre sur le compte de l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour son ami malade –et absolument pas parce que Raito-kun pouvait être Kira en train de le maudire de ne pas vouloir mourir par sa main mais plutôt par de vils moyens détournés, ça non.

Yagami, lui, tentait d'exorciser son agacement sans bornes en s'imaginant être Elle Driver dans sa tenue d'infirmière apportant un verre d'eau empoisonnée à cette pimbêche de Black Mamba. L allait boire le liquide mortel, et agoniser la bave aux lèvres et les yeux exorbités.

Ce qui ne fut pas loin d'être le cas.

L avala consciencieusement son traitement sous le regard lourd de Raito, qui souhaitait ardemment se remettre au travail. Le moindre changement de condition qui rendait leur situation conflictuelle absurde était source d'agitation nerveuse très intense chez Yagami-kun. Malheureusement, le retour à la normale n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il s'en rendit compte quand L commença à se gratter. Il le vit du coin de l'œil, d'abord. Comme cela continuait, il tourna la tête et poussa un cri d'horreur.

Ryuuzaki le regarda d'un visage empli de boutons rouges et probablement très irritants.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Des boutons, Raito-kun. Ce phénomène peut se produire à l'adolescence par un excès de sébum sécrété par la peau ou bien alors…

-Je veux dire, comment as-tu attrapé ça ?"

Raito attrapa les boîtes de médicaments et entreprit de lire la composition de chaque gélule.

"-… pénicilline…

-Ah, je crois que je suis allergique à cette molécule, Raito-kun. J'ai oublié de te le dire."

Raito se pinça les sinus, très fort, en fermant les yeux et en puisant au fin fond de sa ressource de sang-froid. Parfois, il se demandait si le génie si caractéristique de L lors de ses enquêtes ne le rendait pas dans les instants de relâche complètement con. Non, impossible. Tout cela était un test. Un énorme test destiné à éprouver au maximum ses nerfs pour tester si sa force mentale était bien à la hauteur de celle d'un dieu comme Kira. Mais il ne pouvait pas craquer, non, pas devant L. Son orgueil était en jeu. Il poussa donc un énorme soupir et saisit le téléphone pour rappeler le docteur.

"-Alors, Raito-kun, que dois-je faire ?

-On laisse tomber cet antibiotique, Matsuda ira en chercher un autre. En attendant tu dois prendre celui-ci.

-Je refuse, ça sent horriblement mauvais. Je n'aime pas manger ce qui n'est pas bon.

-Ryuuzaki, je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Prends, et avale."

Devant le manque de coopération évidente de la part de son vis-à-vis, Raito, excédé, décida d'en finir. Il ouvrit la bouche et y mit de l'eau ainsi que le fameux médicament, pinça le nez de Ryuuzaki et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour le forcer à boire sa petite préparation. Curieusement, Ryuuzaki ne fit aucune difficulté pour l'avaler. Il sourit même légèrement avant de se replonger dans ses vidéos et ses cachets de Solutricine. Raito s'éloigna un peu, le traitant mentalement de détraqué.

L, lui, s'assoupit légèrement du fait de l'action des médicaments, rêvant d'un monde aseptisé et de Raitos en blouse blanche, surfant sur des comprimés de Solutricine géants . Il prenait rarement de médicaments, ces derniers ayant sur lui un petit effet psychotrope -ça aussi, il avait oublié de le dire à Raito-kun.


	18. Le monstre sous le lit

**Titre :** Le monstre sous le lit  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple :** L / Raito Yagami  
**Fandom :** Death note  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème :** #24 bonne nuit  
**Disclaimer :** ces personnages de manga sont la création de Ohba et Obata.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Cela faisait 48 heures que Raito Yagami était enchaîné à L, et il commençait à fatiguer. Pas qu'il commençât à en avoir assez, quoique ; mais il était vraiment fatigué. Il voulait dormir. Ryuuzaki était vraiment extraordinaire. Ce garçon ne dormait donc jamais ? Qu'il veuille observer Raito en permanence, d'accord, mais qu'il le fasse 24h/24, c'était quelque peu abuser de son pouvoir d'investigation. Il fallait agir, et vite : Raito était un jeune homme de constitution physique normale qui avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil par nuit, lui.

"Ryuuzaki…

-Oui, Raito-kun.

-Cela fait deux jours que nous travaillons… pourquoi ne pas nous reposer un peu ?

-Si tu veux. Je vais demander à Watari d'apporter du thé et des petits gâteaux.

-Je crois que tu ne me comprends pas, Ryuuzaki. Je parle de dormir.

-Dormir ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de ça, mais en ce qui me concerne c'est une activité vitale pour moi, qui me permet de garder un rythme de travail et de réflexion efficace.

-Bien. Dormons."

Ryuuzaki entraîna Raito sur le canapé et s'assit, pour s'endormir instantanément. Raito fut brutalement partagé entre la satisfaction de constater que L était quelqu'un de –relativement- normal puisqu'il avait besoin de sommeil, l'admiration –L s'endormait vraiment très vite, quelle chance- et l'agacement –et lui, alors ? il ne pouvait pas dormir comme ça.

Il attrapa L par les épaules et le secoua.

"-Ryuuzaki, je parle de dormir dans un lit.

-Hors de question, Raito-kun. Premièrement, il n'y aucun lit dans cette pièce et je ne pourrai pas dormir d'un œil en surveillant les moniteurs. Deuxièmement, je n'aime pas dormir dans les lits.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas confiance.

-Et si l'on apportait un lit dans cette pièce ? De plus, avec moi, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu dis. Mais si tu es Kira, tu vas chercher à me tuer dans mon sommeil.

-Je croyais que tu ne dormais que d'un œil.

-Argument recevable, Raito-kun. Je veux bien faire un essai."

Un lit fut tout de suite apporté et Raito obtint de l'utiliser immédiatement –il était quand même deux heures du matin.

Il est inutile de décrire le sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude que ressentit Raito quand il se glissa entre les draps blancs et frais. Seuls désagréments : la lumière bleutée des écrans et le ronronnement des moniteurs en marche. Mais il ne fallait pas être difficile, et cela ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir, après tout.

Il allait s'assoupir quand il se rappela qu'il se trouvait quand même dans le même lit qu'un autre garçon. Il outrepassa cette réflexion et eut la délicatesse de s'enquérir de l'état d'esprit de son colitcataire.

"Comment te sens-tu, Ryuuzaki ?

-Eh bien, je dois avouer que cela est plutôt confortable.

-Tu as plus confiance à présent ?

-C'est que j'ai peur de m'endormir totalement. Quoique la position horizontale suscite en moi un sentiment de bien-être, certes, mais aussi de méfiance. Je me sens plus vulnérable.

-Ah ah, mais personne ne va t'attaquer… à moins que… ne me dis pas que tu as peur du monstre sous le lit ?"

Raito comprit qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur stratégique en sentant L se crisper.

"Quel monstre sous le lit, Raito-kun ?

-Ah ah ah, eh bien… non, ce ne sont que des histoires pour les petits enfants, rien de bien important pour des adultes comme nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je serais curieux de connaître cette histoire, Raito-kun. Je t'en prie, raconte-la moi.

-Disons que… ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire, plutôt une peur qu'ont tous les enfants une fois couchés. Certains pensent qu'un monstre se cache sous leur lit pour leur attraper la jambe ou le bras et les manger tout cru.

-C'est atroce.

-C'est l'imaginaire enfantin, Ryuuzaki. C'est loin derrière nous, tout cela, et…

-Et à quoi ressemble-t-il, ce monstre ?

-…"

Catastrophe ! S'il continuait, Ryuuzaki allait changer d'avis et il serait condamné à dormir assis, sur un canapé inconfortable. Mais s'il ne répondait pas, Ryuuzaki allait s'imaginer le pire et changer quand même d'avis ! Il fallait édulcorer la chose.

"Eh bien, il ressemble à ce que les enfants en font… maiiiis généralement, il est tout petit !

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est petit, que c'est inoffensif. Regarde les virus.

-Ah, mais il peut être aussi très gros, ce qui le rend bien lourdaud et maladroit !

-Et bien apte à gober sa victime.

-… parfois, le monstre est gentil : ce n'est pas parce qu'il est monstrueux qu'il est méchant !

-Je ne crois pas que cela arrive bien souvent : quand on n'est pas gâté par la nature, on est plutôt revanchard.

-Ecoute, Ryuuzaki, de toute façon, il n'y a pas de monstre sous le lit. Rationnellement –et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très rationnel, si quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'était introduit dans cette pièce, nous le saurions, grâce aux multiples systèmes de surveillance dont nous disposons. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Raito-kun.

-Bien, maintenant, dormons."

Afin de pousser son rôle de compagnon rassurant à la perfection, Raito se pencha et administra un doux baiser sur le front tiède de Ryuuzaki.

"Bonne nuit, Ryuuzaki.

-Bonne nuit, Raito-kun."

Enfin, il allait pouvoir dormir. Ses paupières s'alourdirent considérablement et il allait s'abandonner délicieusement dans les bras de Morphée quand un chuchotement inquiet parvint à ses oreilles embrumées.

"Raito-kun… Pourrais-tu regarder sous le lit, par précaution ?"


	19. Un cri qui vient de l'intérieur

**Titre :** Un cri qui vient de l'intérieur

**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple :** L / Raito  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème :** #14 _ musique  
**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.

**Note :** le titre est une référence pourrie à la chanson « Noir et blanc » de B. Lavilliers (on a la culture musicale qu'on mérite =b)

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Il était tard, très tard, au quartier général d'investigation de l'affaire Kira. Chacun était rentré chez soi et dormait d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Seul L continuait à réfléchir, accroupi sur un fauteuil luxueux, posté devant un écran d'ordinateur. Raito, lui, avait obtenu de pouvoir dormir sur un matelas posé à côté, la chaîne qui le retenait à son coéquipier l'empêchant d'aller se reposer dans un endroit plus avenant.

L se gratta le genou et Raito, dont le sommeil était plutôt léger, se réveilla. Il considéra d'un œil un peu collant son environnement et constata que l'ordinateur était en veille, un petit logo glissant sur l'écran et rebondissant à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une paroi virtuelle.

« Ryuuzaki… pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas ton poste si tu n'as rien à faire sur ton moniteur ? Tu pourrais réfléchir, je ne sais pas, dans la chambre à deux lits voisins qu'on nous a allouée, par exemple !

- Raito-kun, je dois garder mon ordinateur à proximité en cas d'urgence.

- Et ça ne t'embête pas de passer toute la nuit ainsi ?

- Ca ne change pas de la journée…

- Oui, mais la journée il y a de l'agitation. La nuit tu dois passablement t'ennuyer.

- Je ne m'ennuie jamais, Raito-kun. Je trouve toujours une occupation. Par exemple, avant que tu ne me déranges, j'écoutais de la musique.

- De la musique ? Je n'ai rien entendu, pourtant…

- Et toi, Raito-kun, quelle musique aimes-tu écouter ?

- Quoi ? »

Yagami se demanda un bref instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, et si cette conversation un tant soit peu ubuesque n'était pas due à l'overdose de choses étranges qu'il entendait sortir de la bouche de Ryuuzaki en journée.

« Quelle musique écoutes-tu ?

- Eh bien, j'écoute un peu de tout, en fait…

- Jolie périphrase pour dire qu'en réalité tu écoutes tout et rien, c'est-à-dire de la mauvaise musique.

- J'écoute ce qui passe à la radio. Je n'ai pas franchement le temps de me faire une culture musicale étant donné les circonstances !!!

- Ne t'énerve pas, je sais qu'être Kira est un job à temps plein…

- Arrête avec ça ! Parce que toi, peut-être, tu es un grand mélomane ?

- Parfaitement.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir jamais vu écouter quelque musique que ce soit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter de la musique, Raito-kun.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que…

- Je l'invente.

- …

- Je crée la musique que j'ai envie d'entendre dans ma tête, en fonction des circonstances, des événements de la journée. Par exemple, en ce moment, la musique ridicule qui me trotte dans la tête est en totale adéquation avec la situation.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé cette conversation sans queue ni tête !

- Un autre exemple, poursuivit L sans se soucier de la réaction excédée de Raito, quand nous sommes dans une phase de l'enquête particulièrement captivante, mon juke-box intérieur m'envoie des airs dignes des plus grands films d'action. C'est fantastique, j'ai l'impression d'être un personnage de fiction dans une série à suspense. »

Raito haussa les épaules et se recoucha, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à ce genre de bizarreries, après tout le fameux L n'était-il pas un génie ? Il ignorait l'étendue de ses autres talents.

Il peinait à se rendormir quand une douce mélodie, telle une berceuse, lui parvint aux oreilles. Ryuuzaki fredonnait un air qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. D'après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Raito en conclut que c'était un air que le brun venait d'inventer. Il devait avouer que c'était très beau. Il soupira d'aise, acceptant ce baiser auditif et se laissa guider vers le sommeil.


	20. Le langage des fleurs

**Titre :** le langage des fleurs  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple :** L/Raito  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Rating :** PG  
**Thème :** # 11 _ Fleur  
**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent à Ohba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi.  
**Note :** La citation n'a rien à voir avec le reste mais je trouvais que ça leur allait bien.

*****

"Les amants éternels meurent toujours à la fleur de l'âge." Jean Cocteau

Misa, et ne faisons pas de son cas une généralité féminine, aimait beaucoup les fleurs. Aux fleurs, elle associait le printemps, les oiseaux, et tout un tas de concepts associés à la nature et au bonheur de vivre. Après tout, il fallait bien permettre à son esprit l'évasion qui était refusée à son corps. Et puis, les fleurs c'est romantique : "sentir une fleur, c'est recevoir le baiser de la personne qui vous l'a offerte", disait-elle pendant que L se curait le nez et que Raito fronçait les sourcils.

C'est pourquoi, dans un accès d'autorité, elle avait souhaité, voire exigé, un peu plus de verdure "dans cette maison", et à présent Raito et Ryuuzaki surfaient sur internet afin de choisir des compositions florales censées égayer cette triste salle de travail.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Misa ne peut pas s'occuper elle-même de ses lubies ! On perd notre temps, Ryuuzaki !  
-Raito-kun, Misa est en plein tournage, elle est très occupée. Elle veut que les plantes soient là à son retour. Et dans l'immédiat je crains plus sa colère que la menace que Kira fait peser en permanence sur mes épaules."

Raito soupira. Depuis quand Ryuuzaki avait-il peur de Misa ? Il aurait tout simplement pu avouer que cette "mission" l'amusait beaucoup.

"Et plus simplement, cette mission annexe m'amuse beaucoup. Regarde, Raito-kun ! je viens, après de fastidieuses recherches, de tomber sur une encyclopédie exhaustive et en image des fleurs et plantes du monde. Nous n'avons qu'à choisir lesquelles nous plaisent le plus."

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que Ryuuzaki n'avait guère de considération pour la préservation de la biodiversité dans son milieu naturel. Importer des plantes de l'autre bout du monde ne lui posait pas de problème. Son choix se porta-t-il instinctivement vers l'aconit. Raito, lui, préférait l'anis vert, mais Ryuuzaki persistait à dire que cette plante ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

"Je t'assure, Raito-kun. L'anis a de plus une odeur très forte et entêtante.  
-Si je me fie à ce que dit l'encyclopédie, l'aconit est toxique ! ce n'est pas mieux !  
-Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie.  
-Des risques pour qui ? Je vais finir par me demander si tu ne cherches pas à éliminer certains d'entre nous ici. A commencer par moi, que tu suspectes.  
-Jamais de la vie, en plus, tu m'es utile à l'enquête. Ta présence est indispensable, aussi n'aurais-je aucun intérêt à te supprimer. Surtout d'une façon aussi mesquine. Si je devais te tuer, je le ferais à coups de pieds meurtriers dans le visage."

Yagami-san, qui écoutait distraitement la discussion, sentit la tension monter d'un cran et se demanda s'il devait s'interposer, au risque d'encaisser un coup ou deux. Il opta pour une intervention verbale.

"Et pourquoi pas des fleurs plus classiques, comme les cyclamen, ou les jonquilles ?"

_(Aconit : fausse sécurité, méfiez-vous d'un(e) ami(e)._

_Anis vert : sincérité, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi._

_Cyclamen : nos plaisirs sont enfouis._

_Jonquille : je vous désire et me languis d'amour._)


End file.
